Princesses in Storybrooke
by turquoiserainlilies
Summary: Welcome to the Fairy Tale Channel. Weekends at 7: what do you get when you mix a Australian beauty, a bitchy princess, and a badass Asian chick? The most hilarious TV show in the world, of course. Watch as the three new found friends get mixed up in Storybrooke, where saying that they're out of their elements is the understatement of the year. Princesses in Storybrooke.
1. and the Refrigerator

**This is what happens when you mix me with staying home all day with nothing to do...**

**Basically Mulan and Belle are best friends living in a townhouse that Mr. Gold payed for in Storybrooke, Maine. They're not used to the modern day technology since Mulan only came to Storybrooke after the curse broke and Belle was trapped in an aslyum. Really weird, but read on if you will.**

**It is written with little description and mainly dialogue. But I think I did a good job that you should be able to tell. They are all really OCC and stuff, and even through out the story will have different personalities, but in general either Mulan or Belle will be the over excitable one in the story, and the other will take part in the sarcastic one, well everyone else just tags alone.**

**Yup**

**~Lilies**

* * *

Princesses! Oh Princesses! Princesses in Story-brooke!

* * *

**Starring:**

Jaime Chung as Mulan

_Emilie de Ravin as Belle_

**Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin**

Sarah Bolger as Aurora (Absent)

**Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan (Absent)**

You probably don't need to know this, it's just for reference if you got lost.

* * *

Last time we saw our heroines, they were on their way to beat the ever wicked dark creature Yaoguai. Now they are situated in a sweet little townhouse in our favourite town in our favourite USA state, Storybrooke, Maine. Belle has been dating her sweetheart Mr. Gold since the Fairy Tale Land days, and even though our sassy co-female lead Mulan is single, she has been on a few shares of dates.

Now, the show opens in a bright summer day, as warm as it's going to get in Maine. As our favourite two Fairy Tale characters are not warmed up to the modern day inventions, it's quite interesting to see them interact with the everyday machines we're so used to.

_"MULAN!"_

"What?"

_"I can't open this thingy!"_

"There are a lot of things in this house, you're going to have to be more specific!"

_"The big metal thingy!"_

"That warms up food magically?"

_"No, the one that makes toast really, really cold."_

"Next to the water cycle thing?"

_"Yeah! I think so."_

"I think it opens when you pull on it!"

_"No duh genius! What do you think I was doing for the last twenty minutes?"_

"You've been at it for twenty minutes?"

_"It's called exaggeration. Ever heard of it?"_

"…"

_"JUST HELP ME WITH THIS THING!"_

"CALL YOUR BOYFRIEND IF YOU'RE SO IN DESPERATE NEED OF A FROZEN TOAST!"

_"I CAN'T!"_

"WHY NOT!"

_"…"_

"BELLE?"

_"I think I broke the fellytone."_

"I'm rolling my eyes at you, you know."

_"I'm aware of that."_

"I think it's called a teloony."

_"Fellytone."_

"Teloony."

_"Fellytone."_

"Teloony."

_"Fellytone."_

"Teloony."

_"Fellytone."_

"Teloony."

_"FELLYTONE!"_

"TELOONY!"

**"Hello?"**

"Gold?"

**"Hello to you to Mulan."**

_"What are you doing here?!"_

**"Just visiting my favourite girl, and umm…Mulan."**

"AWWW. You gave me a nickname."

_"Mulan, you name is Mulan."_

"That was sarcasm genius."

_"…"_

**"What seems to be the problem?"**

_"I can't open the big metal box?"_

"…"

**"The refrigerator?"**

_"Yeah, I think."_

**"You just pull on the…"**

_"I KNOW I'M SUPPOSE TO PULL ON IT BUT IT WON'T OPEN WHY DO YOU THINK YOU'RE HERE!"_

**"…"**

"It opened for him."

_"I can see that Mulan."_

"Just pointing it out."

_"I can see that you're pointing it out."_

"Just pointing that out."

_"…"_

"You seem to be doing a lot of that silent three dot thing lately."

_"What do you mean?"_

"You know, the three period that signifies that you're giving 'the look'."

_"I think you just broke the fourth wall."_

"No, it's still in contact." Knock, "see?"

_"I meant in a TV Show or a Fanfiction wise."_

"Oh."

**"What's this about a broken telephone?"**

_"I thought it was a fellytone!"_

"A teloony."

_"You heard him, it's a telephone."_

"…"

**"You just forgot to charge it."**

_"Charge it with what?"_

**"I don't know, Potatoes?"**

"How do you charge it with potatoes?"

_"I think I got one in the metal box!"_

**"Belle…"**

_"DAMN IT WON'T OPEN!"_

"BELLE!"

_"IT WON'T I SWEAR!"_

"You just pull on it."

_"I KNOW BLOODY WELL TO PULL ON IT!"_

**"Mulan…"**

"Since when did you become British?"

**"I personally thought she was Australian."**

_"I thought we were all Fairy Tale Land-nese."_

"Fairy Tale Land-nese?"

_"You know, what people from Fairy Tale Land are called."_

"I thought of it as more of a Fairy Tale Land-ish."

"**Belle…"**

"I thought we were supposed to find potatoes to charge the telephone, not to talk about our nationalities anyways."

**"You know I was just being sarcastic right?"**

_"…"_

**"Belle?"**

"…"

**"Mulan?"**

"…"

**"Seriously, you can just charge it with electricity."**

_"That's ridiculous."_

**"Riddikulus you mean…"**

_"When have Harry Potter references became relevant to this conversation?"_

**"Harry Potter has surprority in any conversation."**

_"…No comment."_

**"But you just commented."**

_"…"_

"Gold…"

**"I'll be going."**

_"IT WON'T OPEN!"_

"DAMN IT BELL YOU'RE PULLING IT ON THE WRONG SIDE!"

_"Oh."_

"Yeah, oh."

_"…Can we get back to the Harry Potter references again?"_

And that is a normal day for our heroines, trying to get use to the modern day technology that is the fridge and the telephone. Until next time!


	2. and Hot Chocolate

Princesses! Oh Princesses! Princesses in Story-brooke!

* * *

**Starring:**

Jaime Chung as Mulan

_Emilie de Ravin as Belle_

**Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin (Absent)**

Sarah Bolger as Aurora (Absent)

**Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan**

* * *

**Guest Starring:**

**_Jared Gilmore as Henry Mills_**

Josh Dallas as David Nolan/Prince Charming

**Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White**

* * *

We join our heroines today in a small apartment in the outskirts of Storybrooke. Today they were meeting up with the famous Charming family. Belle and Mulan were very good friends with the Charmings, who were also known as the family of heroes.

As we all know, Mulan came to Storybrooke after the curse, and Belle was held captive in an asylum, making the both of them strangers to modern day technology, including, notably, coffee makers.

"LOOK BELLE! IT'S GLOWING!"

_"OMGOMGOMGOMG IT'S GLOWING!"_

**"Honestly you two. You've been in Storybrooke for two months now; you even live independently in a townhouse. I would think coffee makers are nothing new."**

"Sorry Snow. Apparently when Mr. Gold put a down payment on the house for his sweetheart and I, he didn't bother adding this glorious machine in it."

_"Don't blame my boyfriend. You don't even drink this crap!"_

**"It's not crap! I know at least half of America lives on this stuff."**

**_"I tried it once, hated it."_**

**"Henry, when did you come in?"**

**_"I was always here. Honestly Emma, you call yourself my mother."_**

BEEP!

"OMG BELLE IT BEEPED!"

_"OMG MULAN I HEARD!"_

"Just making sure."

_"I can hear perfectly fine. Although your logical brain is another matter."_

"My logical brain has an ear? That's news."

_"I meant if it's functionally properly, or not. Obviously not."_

"BUT IT BEEPED! BEEPS GETS ME EXCITED!"

_"I know, that's why I dropped the glowing number machine in the trash."_

"THAT'S WHERE IT WENT! WHY BELLE WHY?"

_"It was beeping every day at noon. It was suspicious."_

"It was sooooo punctual though."

**"…"**

**"…"**

**_"…"_**

"It was."

_"You like it because it was punctual?"_

"I like it for many reasons, one of it being that it's punctual, the other is that it freakin BEEPS!"

BEEP!

"There it is again! Ahahahahahaha!"

"Wow."

**"Hey Charming, when did you get here?"**

"Just got home, I see we have guests. Hey Kid."

**"What? No hello for your daughter."**

"So this is Mulan and Belle."

**"I feel much ignored. If I was still a teenager, I would have gone through the whole rebelling phrase."**

**_"You would have rocked at it."_**

**"Thanks kid."**

BEEP!

"AHHHHHH!"

_"Please make it stop!"_

**"I guess we don't need coffee anyways. It's not like I have to be up all night on Sheriff's duty. Nope. All it matters is that Mulan likes beeping and we can't have that thing beep or else she would die of joy."**

_"That's the spirit Emma."_

**"Shut it Beauty."**

BEEP!

"DAT BEEP!"

**"You know what? I'm gonna shut it off. It's time for some good and old-fashioned Charming Family Fun Time."**

**"…"**

"…"

"…"

_"…"_

**_"Really? I thought we dropped this Gram."_**

**"Out of the five people in this room, Henry, I thought you would be the last to say something."**

**"Last time Charming Family Fun Time cost him his comic book collection."**

**"We made very nice colleges."**

**_"I WANT MY AMAZING HULK BACK!"_**

**"…"**

**_"HULK SAD!"_**

**"Screw it kid, you're no Sheldon Cooper."**

**_"Who's that?"_**

BEEP!

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGO MG!"

"Gosh, I can't believe I'm saying this? But Charming Family Fun Time it is."

**"Nice to see you so supportive of my ideas Charming."**

"Ehhh…"

**_"HOT CHOCOLATE! HULK WANTS HOT CHOCOLATE!"_**

**"Hulk's mom needs some too."**

**"I'll get the cocoa."**

_"What are they doing Mulan?"_

"It seems to be some sort of food preparation."

_"But why do they need a bag of clouds?"_

"Beats me."

BEEP!

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!"

**"I'll turn it off."**

**"Thank you."**

**"Here's come hot chocolate for you Belle, and you too Mulan."**

"Thank you Snow."

**"And here's the cinnamon."**

"OMG BELLE SHE'S POISONING THE HOT BROWN THING!"

**"Calm down, it's just cinnamon."**

"Looks like gun powder."

**"How do you know what gun powder look like but not cinnamon?"**

"…"

**"Mulan?"**

"I had some time with the gun after you had it, okay? I was curious about it!"

"Clearly."

**"Did you break anything?"**

"…"

**"Mulan."**

"I only killed a rabbit. Nothing major."

**_"OMG POOR LITTLE RABBIT IT DOESN'T DESERVE TO DIE! JUST LIKE DOBBY!"_**

**"Really Henry, really? This is the 3****rd**** Harry Potter reference today."**

**_"I can't help it okay?"_**

"Who's Harry Potter Belle?"

_"That guy Goldie talks about, remember? He has his own book series. Lucky bastard, all I got was a movie franchise."_

"Goldie?"

_"…"_

_"Really Belle?"_

"Like you should be the one to talk, Charming."

**"SOMEONE DRINK HOT CHOCOLATE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'M GONNA KILL SOMETHING WITH THIS GUN POWDER!"**

"I KNEW IT WAS GUN POWDER!"

**"IT'S JUST CINNAMON!"**

"SHE JUST ADMITTED IT TO BE GUN POWDER! I AM NOT DRINKING THIS!"

**"CALM DOWN ALL OF YOU!"**

**"IT FEELS LIKE THE WRITER WAS JUST TOO LAZY TO TURN THE CAPTIAL THING OFF!"**

_"…"_

**"…"**

**_"…"_**

"…"

**_"…"_**

**"I just broke the fourth wall didn't I."**

_"A little bit."_

**_"I'm just going to drink my hot chocolate upstairs."_**

**"HOLD IT THERE HENRY! DON'T YOU GO NEAR MY COMPUTER WITH THAT OR ELSE I'LL BREAK YOUR HULK DOLL!"**

**_"ACTION FIGURE!"_**

Looks like our heroines are enjoying their quality bonding time with the Charmings. Just in a day's work of the two princesses. UNTIL NEXT TIME DUTIFUL AUDIENCE!


	3. and the Snow Day

Princesses! Oh Princesses! Princesses in Story-brooke!

* * *

**Starring:**

Jaime Chung as Mulan

_Emilie de Ravin as Belle_

**Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin (Absent)**

Sarah Bolger as Aurora

**Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan (Absent)**

* * *

**Guest Starring:**

**Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White**

* * *

In Maine, the weather is cold, freezing in fact. It's not uncommon to find several inches of snow piling up. This, however, is a new thing to our Heroines. Once upon a time, Belle lived in a palace where she wasn't really allowed to go outside, and after she has been captured by Rumplestiltskin, she was _really _not allowed to go outside. Mulan had come from a warm climate Kingdom, and though she has seen snow during her travel, none was as much as the Maine weather.

Today, our heroines were by the lakes, where the discover the meaning of friendship and love, just kidding, they have a huge snowball fight and Belle is knocked out cold for about twenty minutes of it. Join our heroines and their special guest, Princess Aurora, and Princess Snow!

"WHAT IS THIS WHITE STUFF? BELLE HELP ME SOME HAS GOTTEN ON MY CLOAK!"

**"Relax Mulan, it's just snow."**

"…You mean this is little pieces of you?"

**"NO! WHAT? It's frozen water particles!"**

"…You're frozen water particles?"

**"…"**

"I'm freezing Snow…"

**"Give it a moment to get used to it Aurora. I know you came from the Sahara desert or something, but you'll see, snow can be fun!"**

_"I don't see the pleasure of walking with all these clothing in the middle of nowhere."_

**"We're not in the middle of nowhere Belle; we're in the middle of a WINTER WONDERLAND!"**

"WOO!"

"Thank you Aurora for the enthusiasm."

"No, I meant WOO! I made it in a little ball!"

_"WOOOOOOO!"_

"WOOOOOOO!"

"I AM SO PRO! I SHALL NAME IT THE AURORA BALL OF AWESOMENESS!"

**"…It's called a snowball."**

"Well, sorry, but you can't claim all of this as your own Snow."

**"I'm not. I just…Never mind."**

_"I MADE ONE TOO AURORA"!_

"Good job Belle, let's go somewhere where Snow won't name everything after her."

**"I'm not naming everything after me! I'm named after them!"**

"You parents really didn't love you that much did they?"

**"MULAN!"**

"They named you after frozen water particles; I understand why you have issues."

**"I DON'T HAVE ISSUES."**

_"…"_

"…"

"…"

**"maybe a little."**

"…"

_"…"_

"…"

"ATTACK!"

_"AHHH!"_

"What was that for?"

"I felt like attacking people with the Ball of Fury!"

"I thought it was the Aurora Ball of Awesomeness."

"I don't need to have everything named after me, unlike a certain someone."

**"I DON'T NAME EVERYTHING AFTER ME!"**

"DO TOO!"

**"DO NOT!"**

"Guys…"

"DO TOO!"

**"DO NOT!"**

"DO TOO!"

**"DO NOT!"**

"GUYS!"

**"WHAT?"**

"I think Belle's been knocked out."

**"…"**

"…"

**"…It's Aurora's fault."**

"What? She was clearly attacked by a _snowball."_

**"Oh so now it's named after me."**

"YOU ADMIT IT! YOU NAME IT AFTER YOURSELF YOU SELFISH PERSON!"

**"I did not sign up for this babysitting."**

"Let's go on the lake!"

"But Belle's still out cold!"

"She's comfortable in the white stuff. She's be alright."

"Can't argue with that logic."

**"I'm not leaving her here!"**

"Then we're leaving you here with her!"

**"BUT I WANT TO GO SKATING!"**

"Someone has to stay with Belle."

**"I WANT TO GO SKATING! I WANT TO GO SKATING! I WANT TO GO SKATING! I WANT TO GO SKATING!"**

"Now who's doing the babysitting?"

**"…Fine…"**

"Who's a good girl, Snow is!"

**"Really Mulan? I'm not a dog."**

"Of course not, you're a frozen water particle."

**"…"**

"OHHHHHH!"

**"I'm sorry, I guess you can't handle the ball of fury."**

"I NAMED THAT I'M SO PRO I NAMED THAT!"

"Come on Aurora, let's leave the frozen water particle here."

**"I'M NOT A FROZEN WATER PARTICLE!"**

"…"

"…"

**"MULAN?"**

"…"

"…"

**"AURORA?"**

"…"

"…"

**"GUYS!"**

"…"

"…"

**"FINE! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU WON'T GET ANY HOT CHOCOLATE THEN!"**

"YOU ALWAYS ADD CINNAMON INTO IT! I DON'T LIKE CINNAMON!"

**"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT!"**

"FOR YAGUOI SAKE GUYS YOU SHOULD JUST GO CLOSER AND STOP SCREAMING!"

**"I CAN'T HELP IT IF THE WRITER IS TOO LAZY TO TURN THE CAP LOCK OFF."**

"WHAT?"

"What?"

**"That's better."**

"You just broke the fourth wall on so many levels."

**"At least we can hear each other now."**

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THIS IS WAR!"_

"BELLE!"

_"I'm sorry, you guys were making fourth wall jokes without me, I couldn't have that could I."_

"FINE!"

**"LAST ONE TO THE LAKE IS THE DARK CURSE!"**

"WHY THE DARK CURSE!"

**"BECAUSE I'M FROZEN WATER PARTICLE AND I SAY SO!"**

"HA!"

So the four princesses enjoy another fun filled day in the snow. Until next time fellow readers, stay safe and don't get knocked out cold by the ball of fury.


	4. and Badminton

Princesses! Oh Princesses! Princesses in Story-brooke!

* * *

**Starring**

Jaime Chung as Mulan

_Emilie de Ravin as Belle_

**Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold/Rumpelstiltskin (Absent)**

Sarah Bolger as Aurora (Absent)

**Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan**

* * *

**Guest Starring:**

**Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White**

* * *

Our heroines enjoy many hobbies in their new home in Storybrooke, including reading, writing, sword fighting, being badass, and knitting sweaters for the dwarfs, but they haven't been introduced to the modern day sports.

Until now.

Team Princess minus Aurora plus Belle (did we do the math right?) are currently at Storybrooke Community Center wearing some _ugly _sweatpants and holding up rackets. That's right ladies and gentleman, our heroines, plus the Charming mother and daughter duo, are going at it with the best sport ever.

BADMINTON!

**"Okay, we'll flip a coin to see the team."**

_"But Mulan and I never played Bad-men-tons, Emma, it's injustice."_

**"It's easy; I wouldn't be surprised if you do well."**

_"Aww shucks Snow, you're making me blush."_

**"I'm flipping the coin!"**

**"It's alright, I'll have Mulan and you'll have Belle."**

**"MOM! WHY DO I GET BELLE! SHE SUCK!"**

_"I'm right here you know."_

**"Emma, sweetie, you have to play nice."**

**"It's badminton, there's no nice in badminton. Belle is a weak link, I'm not playing if she's on my team."**

_"Still right here."_

**"What if she turns out to be really great at badminton?"**

**"Then you can have my Hello Kitty blanket."**

"…"

_"…"_

**"EMMA RUTH SWAN! WHY DO YOU HAVE THE HELLO KITTY BLANKET! I MADE YOU THROW THAT OUT!"**

**"I just forgot to throw it out, I'll give it to you if Belle turns out to be a great badminton player."**

**"It's all on you Belle."**

_"I'm I holding this right?"_

**"No honey, the part with the net goes the other way."**

_"Oh."_

**"You don't hold it like a knife. That's danger-OW!"**

_"Sorry Snow."_

**"It's alright."**

**"See, why do I have to have her on my team?"**

"HEY SNOW! What does this plastic cup thing do? It's not very stable and it has a lot of holes in it."

**"It's called a birdie Mulan."**

**"The technical term is a Shuttlecock."**

**"No one asked for your opinion you Hello Kitty blanket owner."**

**"I told you, if Belle turns out to be great at Badminton, you can burn it!"**

"Why do you hate Hello Kitty that much Snow?"

**"…"**

_"SNOW?"_

**"…"**

"SNOW?"

**"…"**

_"SNOW?"_

**"She's going in flashback mode."**

"What's that?"

**"You see how her feature is blurry and there's harp playing in the background? I think we're all supposed to stare into space."**

"Oh."

**"WRONG WAY BELLE!"**

_"It's hard to judge direction with a bad-men-tons racket okay?"_

**"What does that have to do with anything?"**

_"…NEVER YOU MIND!"_

**"And that's why I hate Hello Kitty blankets."**

**"Very interesting."**

"Were we supposed to be seeing something Emma?"

**"Just go along with it, or she'll be in flashback mode for another hour."**

"Okay."

**"ON TO BADMINTON!"**

"I have a question."

**"Yes Mulan?"**

"Why is it called Bad-men-tons? Does it imply that tons of bad men play it? So does that mean like Rumples and King George and Captain Hook all get together to play it every other weekend."

_"Rumples isn't that bad."_

**"But Hook is. I bet he'll crush all of them in badminton. I mean, have you seen him sword fight?"**

_"…"_

**"…"**

"…"

**"Emma…Is there something we need to talk about?"**

**"…Nothing…"**

**"…"**

_"ALRIGHTY THEN!"_

"ON TO BADMINTON!"

**"But seriously though, he'll totally crush them. No offence you your boyfriend Belle, and no offence to your fake daddy in law Mom."**

**"None taken."**

_"Hang on a second. I think Rumples can totally crush Hook at badminton, I mean, he is the dark one."_

**"HA! No magic in badminton!"**

_"Says who?"_

**"Says….the rule book!"**

"I don't think most badminton rule books have rules against magic."

_"HA!"_

**"Can we actually play now? I have a Hello Kitty blanket to get back."**

"That was yours?"

**"MULAN! Weren't you paying attention in the flashback?"**

"Just clearing things up. Gosh S-SFJHFGKJLDFSLGKHDSLJKGHLJKDF SOMETHING HIT ME IN THE EYE!"

**"POINT 1 FOR TEAM SWAN!"**

_"I don't remember agreeing to that name."_

**"What do you want to name it, Team Rumples-The-Overlord-Fan-Girl-Club?"**

_"I'm surprise you didn't name it Team Hook-is-really-really-really-really-hot!"_

**"I'm would, but that team name is alright taken by those people over there."**

_"Is that that the fan girl nation on Tumblr?"_

**"And Fanfiction."**

_"Oh."_

**"CAN YOU TWO FOCUS? MULAN HAS BEEN HIT IN THE EYE WITH A SHUTTLECOCK!"**

**"Now you get technical."**

"I'm fine."

_"Can we get back to it? Team Rumbelle over here is getting bored!"_

**"I never agreed to Team Rumbelle."**

_"Oh, I'm sorry Emma, I guess we'll rename it to Team Captain Swan than."_

**"That will be very much appreciated, thank you Belle!"**

_"What? No?"_

**"TEAM CAPTAIN SWAN FOR THE WIN BITCHES!"**

**"…"**

_"…"_

**"…"**

"…"

**"…Never mind then."**

"So Team Captain Swan 1, and Team Raven Haired 0."

**"See Belle and Emma? This is how you agree on a team name, by naming it something in common."**

**"What do we have in common?"**

**"…Point taken."**

_"We're both wearing black!"_

**"Belle, we're ALL wearing sweatpants."**

_"Oh."_

**"And I thought we both agreed that it was Team Captain Swan For The Win."**

**"Can we play now? OH, and we're seriously having the talk when we get home Emma."**

**"Gulp."**

"Why do you say gulp and don't actually gulp?"

**"Not helping here Mulan."**

_"LET'S PLAY SOME BAD-MEN-TONS! WOO!"_

**"Thank you Belle, I was just about to say that."**

-Twenty Minutes Later-

**"CAPTAIN SWAN FOR THE WIN WINS BY 5 POINTS! WOO!"**

_"I still don't agree to that name."_

**"Someone owes me a Hello Kitty blanket. Belle was amazing!"**

**"NUH-UH!"**

**"YUH-HUH!"**

**"NUH-UH!"**

**"YUH-HUH!"**

**"NUH-UH!"**

**"YUH-HUH!"**

**"NUH-UH!"**

**"YUH-HUH!"**

**"NUH-UH!"**

**"YUH-HUH!"**

**"NUH-UH!"**

**"YUH-HUH!"**

**"NUH-UH!"**

**"YUH-HUH!"**

**"EMMA RUTH SWAN! HOW DARE YOU REFUSE TO HAND OVER THE HELLO KITTY BLANKET! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED. YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INGURIY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE! WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME! Oh, and Belle dear, congradulations on doing so well in Badminton, Mulan and I are so proud."**

**"…"**

_"…"_

** "…"**

_"…"_

**"…"**

-Two Centuries Later-

"…"

_"…"_

**"…"**

**"Well then, good to see that all the comparison we made between you and Molly Weasley haven't got to your head Mom."**

**"I've always wanted use that monologue."**

**"Now McGonagall? Not cool."**

**"Says the Hello Kitty blanket stealer slash Captain Swan fan girl."**

**"I'm one half of the ship, okay? It just made it twenty times more awesome."**

"You want to go get coffee? Belle?"

**"I don't see what you see in that pirate, why can't you find a nice, charming prince and settle down!"**

_"Sure, Mulan, coffee sounds good."_

**"OMG! I'M NOT YOU MOM!"**

And the famous mother daughter duo was at it again. Meanwhile, our heroine learned were introduced to badminton, got some coffee from Granny's, and learned the most important lesson of all, never get into a debate with Emma Swan regarding Hello Kitty blankets and Hook.

* * *

**So there's a bit of Harry Potter, Hello Kitty, and Captain Hook, sadly I don't own the three Hs, which I really want to.**

**As you can see, I somehow manage to find myself in a Captain Swan mood. Don't ask questions, I'm not sure how myself. I don't normally ship this ship (EmpressPyrus, just shut your laughing right now), for reasons, but today I went on Tumblr for an hour and got totally hooked (puns intended)**

**So, yeah. I'll be writing this whenever, but I'll try to update every weekend before the show starts. Comment who else you think should be included in Belle and Mulan's adventure in Storybrooke, and what other crazy situation they get into.**

**~Lilies**

**P.S. I got off Emma's middle name Ruth on the Tumblr from this amazing blog called OUATCONVERSATION, or something like that, they're awesome, follow it.**

**KK!**

**PP.S or is it , I never know, just imagine the spongebob sign for 20 minutes later or 2 century later, k!**


	5. and the Road Trip

Princesses! Oh Princesses! Princesses in Story-brooke!

* * *

**Starring:**

Jaime Chung as Mulan

_Emilie de Ravin as Belle_

**Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin**

Sarah Bolger as Aurora

**Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan (Absent)**

* * *

**Guest Starring:**

_Meghan Ory as Ruby/Red_

* * *

In the sleepy town of Storybrooke, Maine, our Heroines Mulan and Belle are living together in an adorable townhouse in the outskirt of the town. They've had there good fights and laughs in that house, but now, they were about to step out into the real world.

THAT'S RIGHT! ROAD TRIP BITCHES!

And now, driven by Mr. Gold, Belle's awesome boyfriend, they are on a quest for adventure! Join us in seeing Mulan and Belle's story, and they traverse plains (and town squares) to the mysteries beyond.

_"I CALL SHOT GUN!"_

"OMG BELLE, YOU CAN'T CALL SHOT GUN, IT'S AGAINST THE LAWS OF PHYSICS!"

_"It's so not! Where did you even get that idea?"_

**"According to the car etiquette handbook section two columns five, it is accordance to physics to call shot gun."**

_"Thank you Rumple."_

**"You're welcome sweetheart."**

"Whatever, I didn't even want to go shotgun."

**"Uh-huh, that's why you didn't make a shotgun song earlier."**

_"YOU DID WHAT?"_

"RUMPLE YOU TRAITOR!"

_"You made a shotgun song without me?_

"Look, Belle, I didn't want to tell you this, but I am, like, an amazing song writer, seriously, and you're just not that good."

_"Wha-What? Wha-What is this? I'm amazing at song writing."_

**"Actually, the best song you've made is Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."**

"Rumple, I'm pretty sure she heard it from Henry."

**"YOU LIED TO ME?"**

_"Irrelevant."_

**"I AM COMPLETELY HONEST WITH YOU!"**

_"Completely and utterly irrelvent."_

**"I FEEL SO BETRAYED!"**

"If you really want to write a song with me, then we can make a road trip song."

_"Fine."_

**"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"**

_"SUCK IT UP RUMPLE!"_

**"Fine."**

_"Don't you pout at me."_

**"I'm not pouting, I'm just driving."**

"You have a driving face?"

_"Mulan, not the time!"_

"DO YOU WANT A ROAD TRIP SONG OR NOT!"

_"FINE!"_

"We're going on a road trip!"

_"We're going on a road trip!"_

"Road trip!"

_"Road trip!"_

"And we're singing a song!"

**"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !"**

_"I was great, but you were a little off at the end Mulan."_

"What do you mean, Belle? I was perfect, like, even Adele wouldn't critize it."

**"I got to agree to Belle, Mulan, you were way off at the end."**

"Really Rumple? You just always side with your girlfriend."

_"Irrelevant. Anyways, who's a-dell?"_

"OMG ADELE IS SO AMAZING SHE'S LIKE THE PERFECT COMBINATION OF SOUL AND HEART OMG OMG OMG FANGIRL!"

_"…Mulan?"_

**"I hear that sister!"**

_"Rumple?"_

**"What? She's pretty awesome."**

"YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH MY MUSIC COLLECTION! HOW DARE YOU! IT'S PRIVATE! I SWEAR IF YOU TOUCHED MY TAYLOR SWIFT ALBUM YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

**"Chill Mulan, I didn't touch T-Swizzle. She's not even that great anyways."**

"…"

_"…"_

"…"

**"…"**

"…"

_"…"_

**"…"**

"Bitch, it's on."

_"AURORA?"_

"Hey Belle, love the shirt!"

_"Where the hell did you come from?"_

"She was here the whole time, didn't you notice."

_"No, because I called shotgun."_

"IT'S NOT FAIR I WAS THE ONE WHO MADE A SONG ABOUT IT!"

_"Ignoring you!"_

"Don't care!"

_"I think you do!"_

"Well you're not ignoring me!"

"BITCH MOVE ASIDE, THIS BATTLE IS BETWEEN ME AND THE ALL POWERFUL DARK ONE WHO JUST HAPPEN TO INSULT TAYLOR SWIFT, MY CLOSE AND PERSONAL FRIEND."

"Aurora, you've never met Taylor Swift."

"Oh yes I have."

"No, I'm pretty sure you didn't."

"We went for coffee the other day."

_"Ignoring Aurora's hallucination."_

"Belle, let's face it, you try to ignore everything, but you can't."

_"SHUT UP MULAN! I CAN SO IGNORE YOU ALL!"_

"Try me!"

_"…"_

"Belle?"

_"…"_

"Belle?"

_"…"_

"Belle!"

"…"

_"FOR THE LOVE OF YAGOUI JUST SPEAK!"_

"…"

_"Fine."_

"So I was like to Taylor, what's up girlfriend, and she was all like, doing good, keeping away from dragon and stuff, and I was all like, don't even get me started, like I was BFF with the dragon witch Maleficent, before she tried to curse me and my true love, like, whatever, we were so close you know…"

"BELLE JUST SPEAK?!"

"…And then we got going on the topic of pineapples. She seems to think it was the greatest fruit in the world, and who am I to disagree with the best human being on Earth? So naturally I was all like, yeah, the answer to life and out existence is pineapples, and she was like, no, obviously it's 42…"

**"I'm totally regretting this road trip."**

"Shut up Rumple, I'm trying to get Belle to speak here!"

"…And she was like, no, 42 is the answer to how much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck would chuck wood, so then I was like, yeah! I heard that from Emma the other day, but I couldn't believe it. It seems like such a random number you know, 42…"

**"WE'RE HERE!" THUMP!**

"…"

"…"

_"Did Rumple just faint?"_

"YOU CAN'T IGNORE US! HA!"

_"GOSH MULAN MY BOYFRIEND JUST FAINTED!"_

"YOU CAN'T IGNORE US! YOU CAN'T IGNORE US! YOU CAN'T IGNORE US!"

_"OMG MULAN, AURORA, BELLE, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!"_

_"RUBY! MULAN IS BOTHERING ME!"_

"NO, I JUST PROVED HER WRONG."

"Did you see me with Taylor Swift the other day Ruby? I swear they won't believe me, but you remember right? I was sitting in one of the booth drinking the weird bitter brown stuff you brought us, anyways, it was a great day that will go down in history…"

_"I'm going to put him in a more stable position."_

"YOU WERE WRONG! YOU WERE WRONG! YOU WERE WRONG!"

_"YOU DID NOT JUST WRITE A 'YOU WERE WRONG' SONG!"_

"TRY ME BITCH!"

And there was another day in the life of Belle and Mulan, stay tuned for more on this dynamic duo, and hopefully Rumple can make a good recovery to this brain damaging road trip to Granny's.

* * *

**So here's the plan really, I'm not going to make any promises or anything, but I'm thinking about twenty or so episodes per season (yes, I'm doing this by season, I'm weird), and at the tenth episode or something like that, I'm going to add another member in the Belle and Mulan duo (can you guess who it is? Probably easy but whatever), and get to a semi storyline or something, like you would see in a regular sitcom.**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I can do about two or three episodes a week, so expect the third roommate to move in somewhere in the next few weeks!**


	6. and the Smoke

Princesses! Oh Princesses! Princesses in Story-brooke!

* * *

**Starring:**

Jaime Chung as Mulan

_Emilie de Ravin as Belle_

**Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin (Absent)**

Sarah Bolger as Aurora

**Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan**

* * *

Today our favourite heroines are joined by their two best friends, Emma Swan and Princess Aurora, two completely different person who have as much in common as a pineapple and an eye dropper, but they do have one thing in common, not the pineapple and the eye dropper, but Emma and Aurora, they both hated fire. Why? Well, it has to do with that one faithful afternoon in the Mulan-Belle residence, when a simple baking cookie fun time had gone wrong.

_"Do you have a four?"_

**"Go fish."**

"Do you have a queen?"

**"Go fish."**

"Do you smell something burning?"

**"Go fish."**

"Emma! DO YOU SMELL SOMETHING BURNING?"

**"GO FISH!"**

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE."

"Aurora, calm down."

"I will not calm down Mulan, the only thing Emma says is go fish, I wouldn't be surprised if she did have a queen or a four."

"Do you have a queen or a four Emma?"

**"Go fish."**

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't have a queen or a four."

_"Hey, not to interrupt this hilarious conversation on Emma's speech pattern, but Aurora, weren't you saying something about something burning earlier?"_

"Oh! Righ-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

_"WHAT WAS THAT?"_

"IT SOUNDS LIKE THE END OF THE WORLD! EVERY PRINCESS FOR THEMSELVES!"

_"STOP SHOUTING MULAN!"_

"GOSH, SORRY BELLE. I'M SORRY IF YOU CAN'T HERE THE END OF THE WORLD OVER MY SHOUTS OF PANIC."

_"I'M TRYING TO THINK!"_

**"Go fish."**

"EMMA! DON'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING ELSE?"

**"Go fish."**

_"I THINK THAT'S ALL SHE SAYS AURORA."_

"I CAN SEE THAT BELLE!"

"WHAT IS THAT SOUND?"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

_"IT'S COMING FROM THE KITCHEN!"_

"FORWARDS MY MINONS!"

_"WE ARE NOT YOUR MINIONS MULAN!"_

"YOU ARE NOW!"

"IF ANYTHING, YOU GUYS ARE MY SERVANTS!"

_"WE GET IT AURORA, YOU'RE NOT USED TO NOT HAVING SERVANTS, BUT WE HAVE __MORE PRESSING ISSUE THAN THAT."_

"WHAT'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME GETTING MY SERVANTS?"

**"Go fish."**

_"MAYBE THAT?"_

"GO FISH?"

"THE LOUD BEEPING NOISE THAT IS SLOWING MAKING ME LOSE MY HEARING ABILITIES!"

"I WOULD THINK GO FISH IS MORE IMPORTANT!"

_"OMG MULAN JUST SHUT UP!"_

"YOU WILL NOT SILENCE THE GREAT WARRIOR OF THE NORTH! NOW MARCH MY MINIONS!"

"THAT'S IT, I'M GOING TO CHECK OUT WHAT IS THAT NOISE."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

_"…so…"_

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE ALARM! SPEAK UP BELLE?"

_"I WAS JUST TRYING TO MAKE CONVERSATION AFTER AURORA LEFT, IT'S NOT GOING SO WELL!"_

"I'M SORRY, I CAN'T HEAR YOU, THE CONVERSATION IS NOT GOING SO WELL!"

_"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!"_

_"WHAT DID YOU SA-"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!_

"SMOKE! SMOKE! SMOKE! SMOKE! SMOKE!"

_"AURORA CALM DOWN. WHAT IS TH-HOLY MOTHER OF YAGOUI WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SMOKE MONSTER!"_

"IT'S A FLUFFY MARSHMELLOW GIANT! WHAT DO YOU THINK IT IS BELLE?"

_"I WAS JUST PANICKING! GOSH MULAN!"_

"EMMA DO SOMETHING!"

**"Go fish."**

"NOT HELPING HERE!"

"I" cough "CAN'T" cough "SEE" cough "ANYTHING!"

"WHERE ARE YOU AURORA?"

"NEXT TO THE FELLYTONE!"

"WE'VE ESTABLISHED THAT IT IS A TELE-PHONE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH."

"OH THAT'S JUST GREAT MULAN, WE CAN DEFEAT THE SMOKE MONSTER BY GIVING THE NAME OF A DEVICE. MAYBE IT'S SO SCIENTIFIC THAT IT'LL DIE!"

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?"

"I DON'T KNOW I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

_"EMMA!"_

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOSH

**"FIRE EXTIGUISHER BITCHES!"**

_"EMMA! You finally said something other than go fish!"_

"Because that's the important issue here Belle."

_"Well, weren't you complaining about her only saying go fish a while ago, Aurora?"_

"Well, that was before a giant smoke monster came and attacked all of us."

"Guys."

_"You're such a hypocrite."_

"You're such a prissy pant."

_"What does that have to do with anything?"_

"Guys…"

"It has to do with everything!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT MULAN WHAT?"

"We burnt the cookies."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

**"…GO FISH BITCHES!"**

And that is why every time the princess see even a quiver of smoke, they immediately go into hiding for two to three days in their panic room. Until next time, where we deal with the ever pressing issue of how to deal with burnt cookies.

* * *

**HEY Y'ALL!**

**Anyways, I've been in sort of a writer's block lately, so coming up with funny stuff takes a while...I feel kind of depressed right now actually...Anyways, I'm not going to go through a lot of ranting on fanfic, that's for tumblr and facebook. Anyways, we're on the sixth chapter/episode of Princesses in Storybrooke, wooo! Like I said, be prepared for the third room mate in a two part episode I'm doing soon (probably 10th and 11th, we'll see). Alrighty then, that is all. Oh, and if you have any ideas on the adventure of Mulan and Belle, I'd love to hear it!**

**~Lilies**

**P.S. I'll try to make the next one more funny and longer, k? I'll probably watch some big bang theory in order to get into the comedy mood, or new girls, anyways...**


	7. and Ikea

Princesses! Oh Princesses! Princesses in Story-brooke!

* * *

**Starring:**

Jaime Chung as Mulan

_Emilie de Ravin as Belle_

**Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin**

Sarah Bolger as Aurora

**Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan (Absent)**

* * *

**Special Guest Star**

**Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White**

* * *

When Belle and Mulan moved into the townhouse, Belle's sweetheart Mr. Gold promised them everything they wanted in the world. Mulan wished for a Komodo dragon named Voldemort, but Mr. Gold made it clear that his promise was only for Belle, therefore, Voldemort the beautiful Komodo dragon ceased to exist. What does exist however, is a classy two story townhouse with beautiful furnishing and great interior design, all made by our lovely Beauty.

However, just a few days ago, horror stuck in the Mulan-Belle house as a huge fire went out, curtsey of some really bad cookies. Our dearie Belle was heart-broken at the wreckage, so Mr. Gold (somewhat reluctantly) had them redecorate. It also seem a good time to add that extra bedroom Belle had always wanted, after all, a third roommate sounded really pleasant.

So now they have three bedrooms and three bath, the perfect little townhouse that Belle always wanted (ever since she found out what a townhouse was anyways), the question became, what to fill it with? You know what that means!

IKEA BITCHES!

Our good friends are going to Ikea, Storybrooke, and find the perfect furniture to decorate their own bedrooms, plus all the other rooms, but they've agreed to leave the third bedroom free, until someone can move in.

"So Ikea…That's a funny name, am I right?"

_"Mulan, are you just trying to make conversation because of the awkward silence?"_

"Gosh Belle, it was working so well until you said that."

**"I have to agree with Belle, it was more awkward with you saying that."**

"You always side with your girlfriend Rumple."

**"It's called being a boyfriend, ever been one?"**

**"…"**

_"…"_

_"…"_

"…"

_"…"_

**"I'm sorry…."**

"Yeah, yeah you should be."

**"…"**

"So, Ikea, weird name I'm I right?"

_"Really? Can we talk about anything else?"_

"What do you want to talk about oh great and powerful intelligent librarian Belle."

_"Funny you should mention the library, because we just arrived at the Office section."_

**"I see no connection."**

"What's an Off-ice Rumple?"

**"Well, Mulan, I'm glad you asked."**

_"Why do we sound like something from an infomercial?"_

"Belle? Why do you know what an infomercial is?"

_"…"_

**"OMG YOU PROMISED YOU'LL STOP WATCHING AFTER MIDNIGHT?"**

"Hold it Rumple, how do you know she's watching TV after midnight?"

**"Duh! That's when infomercials are on!"**

_"Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd we past the Office Section."_

"Did we really need a desk? I mean, we don't even have jobs."

**"Why I'm I still paying for all this?"**

"Because you're a rich daddy and if you don't Belle's gonna leave you."

**"WHAT? ARE YOU ONLY DATING ME FOR MY MONEY! HOW COULE YOU BELLE I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING REAL AND NOW YOU BROKE MY HEART!"**

_"Woah, calm down Goldie…"_

"Heh."

_"…Goldie, I'm not dating you because you have money…"_

"It certainly plays into it."

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" *Sob.**

_"…And if you just kicked us out the townhouse I'll be fine with it!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOO! WHY BELLE? ME AND THE COFF-EE MACHINE ARE GOING TO SEE A MOVIE ON SUNDAY? I CAN'T CANCEL ON IT!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

**"…Why do you have a date with a coffee machine Mulan?"**

"Well. Rumple, not everyone's lover is alive you know, and since Belle threw out the alarm clock, I had to take someone."

**"Should I be worried Belle?"**

_"Nah, she does this a lot. Before the alarm clock she was in a brief date with a toaster."_

**"That's even weirder than Snow White having a one night with Dr. Frankenstein."**

**"WE WERE CURSED!"**

_"Did you hear something Rumple?"_

**"Nah…"**

"After you've finished talking about how weird and messed up everyone's family is, we really should start buying some furniture."

_"Mulan's right. We just finished the new extension which means we'll really have to spend a lot of money."_

"What do you mean we Belle? It's Rumple that's giving all the cash."

_"And I love him for that."_

**"I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T JUST WANT ME FOR MY MONEY! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME AGAIN!"**

_"Calm down! I love you for doing that, but I love you for other things too."_

"Too late Belle, he's gone off to the Children Section to sit on the rocking horse."

_"Damn."_

"Language!"

_"Sorry."_

"Hey girl-eys!"

"Hey Aurora, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to find something to put in my hotel room that will never be as grand as my castle, the usual."

_"Hey, Aurora, I've got an idea…"_

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

_"Mulan? What are you doing?"_

"Saying no repeatedly, what does it look like I'm doing?"

_"Alright-y then. Anyways, as I was saying, Aurora, you can to come shop with us for new furniture, since, you know, you were there when the all the rest burnt down?"_

"Thanks Belle. Where's Rumple though?"

_"DO I LOOK LIKE I NEED A MAN TO LIVE? I DON'T IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WONDERING? HE'S AT THE CHILDREN'S SECTION FOR YOUR INFORMATION AND WE'RE JUST HAVING SOME TIME APART. GOSH AURORA!"_

_"Chill girlfriend, I was just saying that because you kind of need him to pay."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…She's right though."

_"Shut up Asian."_

"I thought we established this, we're Fairytaleland-nese!"

_"Fine!"_

* * *

_A Walk to the Bathroom Section Later_

* * *

_"What about a nice new sink for the new bathroom?"_

"Belle? You got a new bathroom?"

_"Yeah Aurora, it's pretty spacious now in our townhouse. We might consider a third roommate."_

"Cool, cool."

_"I just had an idea!"_

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

"What are you doing Mulan?"

"Don't mind me Aurora, just saying 'No' repeatedly and randomly."

"Al—righty then.

_"Well, as I was saying, we should go to the food court and pick up a bag of meatball for Rumple, he'll be mad and it's probably better if we invite him over."_

"Ugh, we're allowing just anyone into our house now? Last time someone came over Belle, half the house burnt down!"

_"It was fine at the end, we're having some girl bonding time aren't we?"_

"WOOOOOO!"

_"Thank you for the enthusiasm Aurora."_

"No! I just saw the cutest little bedroom set over at the Bedroom section! Come on!"

"OMG YOU'RE RIGHT! It's purple so it's not too girly, but it's also really, really cute!"

"FANGIRL ABOUT BEDROOM SET!"

_"FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL"_

"LOLOLOLOLOLOL!"

_"Did you just speak in text Aurora?"_

"What kind of language is text Belle?"

_"I'm sorry if your boyfriend didn't buy you an awesome cellphone, because mine did. I know how to speak text now, and apparently Aurora does too."_

"In case you didn't notice Belle, my boyfriend has no soul!"

"Actually, he was my true love."

"Are we really going to fight over Philippe at Ikea?"

"Would you rather fight over him at Home Depot Mulan?"

"I rather Wal-Mart, but there isn't one in Storybrooke!"

"Well then…I don't know what happens now."

_"Sorry to interrupt whatever you guys were talking about, but I see Rumple!"_

"Is he eating ice-cream? Without us!"

"THAT BITCH!"

_"RUMPLE HOW DARE YOU EAT ICE-CREAM WITHOUT ME?"_

**"Sorry Belle, but I had to do something after you practically just told me you love me only for my money!"**

"Is this guy mellow-dramatic or what?"

"Shut-up Mulan, I want to see how to plays out. It's more exciting than an episode of Desperate House Wives!"

"You're obsessed with that show Aurora."

_"I love you no matter what Rumple, you know that!"_

**"Yes, but you never appreciate…"**

"HEY!"

_"WHAT?"_

"Sor-ry, sheesh."

_"Gosh Mulan, you can't just interrupt someone mid-fight."_

"Sorry Belle, but I just had a great idea! Aurora should move in with us!"

_"OMG YOU'RE RIGHT MULAN! THEN WE CAN HAVE SLEEPOVERS AND EVERYTHING AND IT'LL BE SOOOOO FUN! FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL FANGIRL!"_

"Calm down Belle, we still have to see if Aurora agree."

"Hell yeah! IT'LL BE SO MUCH BETTER THAN GRANNY'S! EMMA'S GOING TO BE SO JEALOUS WHEN I TELL HER! WHEN CAN I MOVE IN?"

"I really don't know why she wasn't there with us when Rumple bought the townhouse though, she could have moved in from the beginning."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I'll just shut it."

_"Good plan Mulan."_

And there you have it folks, the third roommate, our very good friend Princess Aurora. Until next time where we can see the adventures of these three princesses, and their good friend Rumple and Emma! ON WARD AND BEYOND!

* * *

**So, yeah, Aurora's the third roommate, bet you all saw that coming. I'm opening the suggestion box if you guys have any ideas! As always, R and R!**

**~Lilies**


	8. and the Date

Princesses! Oh Princesses! Princesses in Story-brooke!

* * *

**Starring:**

Jaime Chung as Mulan

_Emilie de Ravin as Belle_

**Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin**

Sarah Bolger as Aurora (Absent)

**Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan (Absent)**

* * *

**Guest Starring**

_Meghan Ory as Ruby/Red_

**Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White**

* * *

In the misty and mysterious town of Storybrooke, Maine, there have been more than one occasion of epic love stories, and that includes the tale of our very own heroine, Belle! She and her beau Rumplestiltskin have been with each other since before the curse, and have been going strong ever since. Lately though, there have been, let's just say, a few bumps on the road to happiness, but luckily, a date night will smooth everything over. If not for the interruption of…well, let's just see.

_"This is nice, Rumple, it's not a fancy restaurant, but it's nice to get out of the house once in a while."_

**"I'm offended Belle, you didn't like the remodelling of the townhouse? I was under the impression that you loved it, since you're inviting to share it with that Sleeping Beauty."**

_"However beautiful the house is, it's a bit weird to have a new townhouse right in middle of the street. It goes like, normal, normal, normal, SUDDENLY HUGE AND AWESOME, normal, normal, and normal."_

**"Well, I want the house to be unique, just like you."**

_"Awww Rumple, you make me blush."_

_"Can I take your order?"_

_"DAMN IT RUBY YOU JUST RUINED A PERFECTLY GOOD MOMENT! WE WERE TALKING WITH ALL THESE LONG DIALOGUES AND FANCY VOCABULARY AND STUFF AND YOU JUST RUIN IT ALL!"_

_"Geesh Belle, I was just asking you what you wanted to eat! It's not like I'm telling you to jump off a cliff."_

_"Okay, first, don't even tell me to jump off a cliff, and second, do you even need to ask?"_

_"Right, I forgot is Rumbelle we're talking about. Two orders of burger and ice tea coming right up."_

**"Hang on Ruby, I'm feeling for some Italian tonight."**

_"WHAT? WE'VE TRIED SO HARD TO COME UP WITH A SIGNITURE MEAL AND YOU JUST THROW IT ALL AWAY?"_

_"I don't think we serve Italian."_

**"GOSH BELLE! SOMETIMES I JUST WANT TO TRY SOMETHING NEW, ALRIGHT?"**

_"OH REALLY? HOW ABOUT TRYING A NEW GIRLFRIEND THEN? BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO IF YOU KEEP MESSING AROUND WITH THE BALANCE OF THE RELATIONSHIP!"_

_"Seriously, it's one fault we have here, we don't serve pasta, we've got pizza though."_

**"REALLY? THE BALANCE OF THE RELATIONSHIP HANGS ON ONE MEAL? GOSH BELLE! I'M JUST A LITTLE TIRED OF BEEF!"**

_"THEN ORDER CHICKEN BURGER!"_

**"YOU WOULDN'T LET ME!"**

_"I'll give you both twenty bucks to shut up right now."_

_"GO ON! ORDER CHICKEN! I dare you."_

**"You wouldn't be this cruel."**

_"I double dare you, go on Rumple, order your precious chicken."_

**"I thought I wanted Italian."**

_"Oh, right! What do I care? I'm just the love of your life, no big."_

**"Just because you're the love of my life Belle, doesn't mean you rule over me!"**

_"What other benefits come from it?"_

**"Oh, I don't know, a house?"**

_"I thought we were arguing last week about how I didn't just love you for your money, Rumple."_

**"Right, you love me because you get to rule over me."**

_"That is not fair."_

_"I'm going to run to the store and get some pasta, special delivery."_

"I'll come."

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE MULAN?"_

"Came to eat Italian until miss Ruby Red here said she didn't have any, guess we'll have to go shop for some."

**"OMG MULAN YOU SCARED ME SO MUCH!"**

"Calm down Rumple, you're spazzing out."

**"Breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe, and breathe."**

_"I'm just going to go."_

_"This is a private date Mulan, you can't just barge in here."_

"I'm sorry Belle, the frozen lasagna was really bad, and I wanted a burger."

**"Really Belle? You left her frozen lasagna and wouldn't even let me eat Italian?"**

_"That is neither here nor there."_

**"MY LINE!"**

_"What? Anyways, you can't just interrupt someone's fight; it's really rude you know."_

"Sorry Belle, I was under the impression that you could use some company, since the date sucked."

_"What are you talking about? It went great!"_

"What? You call this great?"

_"Sure, arguing is healthy for couples, and over trivial things like chicken vs. beef burger is just fine."_

**"Actually, I believe we were talking about burgers vs. Italian, thank you."**

_"Oh shut up Rumple nobody cares."_

"Please don't start fighting again."

**"Shut up you Bowtruckle."**

_"I knew we shouldn't have let you read all those Harry Potter books Rumple."_

**"WHAT BELLE? THEY WERE AMAZING!"**

_"You started calling our next door neighbor a Muggle for walking away fast from you. Actually, I think it's because you were chucking garbage cans with magic."_

**"It was fun Belle, don't judge me."**

"I was under the impression that Bowtruckles are magical creatures living in wand trees that possess the sharp fingers that can poke someone's eye out, I don't see that as an insult."

**"It's a social network thing Mulan, you wouldn't understand it."**

_"RUMPLESTILTSKIN GOLD! I TOLD YOU TO STOP GOING ON FACEBOOK!"_

**"I TOLD YOU TO STOP WATCHING LATE NIGHT INFOMERCIALS, BUT WE BOTH HAVE THINGS WE NEED TO DO."**

_"SO YOU DO AGREE THAT LATE NIGHT INFORMERCIALS ARE A MUST HAVE IN THIS SOCIETY!"_

**"IF YOU WANT TO PUT LABELS ON IT, AS LONG AS I DON'T HAVE TO DELETE MY FACEBOOK ACCOUNT!"**

"This is more entertaining than Desperate House Wife."

_"OMG SHUT UP MULAN!"_

"Potassium."

"…"

_"…"_

"…"

_"…"_

"…"

"…"

_"…What?"_

"Get it? Potassium's symbol is K, which is short for Okay. Instead of saying Okay, I say Potassium!"

**"What sorcery is this? I am the dark one for over three hundred years and I have no idea what Potassium is."**

"It's an element. I was going to borrow Harry Potter from that Henry kid, but this book seemed more interesting" Show Grade 4 Science Textbook "It's a book, I trust you've seen one before."

_"That's my line Mulan!"_

"Whatever, anyways, there's this page about things and symbols, it's a secret language made by the scientians!"

_"Who are the scientians?"_

"You know, people from science, where this book is set in."

**"…"**

_"…"_

**"…"**

_"…"_

"…"

_"…"_

**"…"**

_"…Mulan, Science is not a place, it's an idea."_

"Oh."

**"…"**

_"…"_

"…"

**_"…"_**

"Way to make me feel stupid Belle."

_"Maybe we should just go home."_

"Potassium."

And there's another day with our heroines, Belle's beau, and their dear friend Ruby. Until next time: will Mulan finally manage to get her hand on Harry Potter books? Will Belle ever get over Potassium? Will Rumple finally get his chicken burger, I'm sorry, Italian food? And will all three of them jump off a cliff? Probably not the last one, but we never know!

* * *

**HEY FANFICTION PEOPLE!**

**That's all, bye bye!**


	9. and the Moving Day

** post/44109656997/self-promotion-alert**

**Check out the pic from the link above for the names from the whole season 1, a total of 20 episodes! Some of them may change depending on what I write. Remember! Aurora moves in this chapter!**

**~Lilies**

* * *

Season 1 Episode 9: and Moving Day

* * *

Princesses! Oh Princesses! Princesses in Story-brooke!

* * *

**Starring:**

Jaime Chung as Mulan

_Emilie de Ravin as Belle_

**Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin**

Sarah Bolger as Aurora

**Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan**

* * *

In the sunny, but also not so sunny, and pineapple village of Storybrooke, Maine, there once lived two princesses. Actually there once lived many princesses, but there were mainly two the show is focusing on because bringing the entire Disney castle to Storybrooke would be awfully big and we can't find anyone there. Anyways, there were Mulan, who is actually not a princess, but whatever, and Belle, who is a princess in real life, but somehow Disney made her father totally nice and poor for whatever weird reason. Anyways I'm rambling.

The point of that paragraph was to say that there were two heroines of the story, Mulan and Belle, and while that dynamic duo was always pretty great, a recent expansion of their once tiny townhouse provided a chance for a third roommate. In normal world, it meant that there are more people to share the rent with, but THIS IS STORYBROOKE! Which means that the third roommate will be more cost on the landlord person thing, Belle's sweetheart Mr. Gold, or as we know him Rumplestiltskin. In this episode, it's moving day for their third and final (hopefully) roommate, the sweet and sassy bitch Aurora.

And it begins, a new era of dawn.

Get it, because Aurora means dawn in some language?

I'll shut up and get on with the story

"OMG, THIS MOVING THING IS SO MUCH HARD WORK!"

**"In case you haven't notice Aurora, we're doing all the hard work here."**

"For your information Emma, I'm standing guard, and that is a very important job."

**"Sure, if you say so."**

"Why don't you try to prevent the neighbors next door from stealing my jewelry box Emma, see if you like that?"

"You've been in town for what? 3 months? How did you get all the jewelleries anyways?"

"It's called shopping Mulan, ever want to try it yourself?"

"How did you get the money though?"

"Luckily the jewelry store owner was a maid of mine way back when, so it worked things out."

"Aurora, hate to tell you this, but monarchy doesn't work in Storybrooke."

"Too bad Mulan, just because you're not getting the Princess Treatment, doesn't mean I shouldn't be able to enjoy it."

"I am _so _getting the princess treatment."

"You're not even a princess Mulan!"

"I will be when I marry Philippe and live in his big white castle of rainbows and sunshine!"

"OH HELL TO THE NO! PHILLIPPE IS MY MAN AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, WE ALREADY HAVE A CASTLE! UH-OH, YOU'VE BEEN THERE! DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS JEWELRY BOX ON YOU GIRLFRIEND, BECAUSE I WILL!"

_"I thought you would be calming them down Emma!"_

**"Sorry Belle, but you try babysitting those two; it's like a constant 'OH PHILLIPPE I'M WAY BETTER THAN HER' fight."**

_"I have to live with them now, thank you very much."_

**"I'm very sorry Belle."**

_"Damn it."_

**"What the hell do you have in this box Aurora? Rocks? Give me a hand Belle."**

_"Gosh Rumple, be a man and pick up that box by yourself."_

**"Kind of hard to do with a limp."**

_"USE MAGIC FOR YAGOUI SAKES! YOU DIDN'T GO THROUGH ALL THAT TROUBLE FOR NOTHING! COME ON!"_

**"Oh right, sorry."**

"BE CAREFUL WITH MY BABY DOLPHINS!"

"HOLY CRAP AURORAY OU HAVE BABY DOLPHINS IN THERE?"

"Gosh Mulan, of course I don't have actual baby dolphins in there, it's just what I call my rocks."

"And may I ask why you have a box of rocks Aurora?"

"Why don't you?"

"Good point. BELLE I'M GOING TO COLLECT SOME ROCKS!"

_"NO MULAN! I FORBID IT! I WILL NOT HAVE THE TOWNHOUSE BE FILLED WITH ROCKS, NO MATTER WHAT YOU TRY TO CALL THEM?"_

**"Why baby dolphins?"**

_"IT'S NOT JUST YOUR HOUSE!"_

**"Actually it's mine."**

"YEAH BELLE! YOU GOT TO LEARN TO SHARE! SHARING IS CARING AND CRYING IS NOT NICE!"

**"I pay for this whole thing."**

_"THAT LAST PART DIDN'T EVEN RHYME!"_

**"SILENCE!" (A/N - imagine that in a font like 100 or something, because I can't show it on fanfic, k?)**

"GOSH EMMA STOP YELLING!"

**"SHUT UP MULAN! Now listen, I am the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, so that makes me supreme ruler over you all, SIT DOWN RUMPLE! And as the supreme leader, I allow Aurora to bring her rocks into the house, and I allow Mulan to start collecting them, but the baby dolphins must remain in the rooms of the collector. I also want a cup of coffee really badly right now, and while you're at it pick up a box of Cinnabons for Henry, he's getting really edgy without it."**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

_"I'll get the coffee."_

"I'll get the Cinnabon."

"WHAT? BELLE AND MULAN! Why are you guys giving up so easily?"

"You haven't seen Emma when she's pissed Aurora, you gotta give her what she wants or else shit WILL. GO. DOWN.!"

"Fine, then I guess Rumple will have to help me with these boxes then."

**"Oh man."**

_"You sounded like Swiper Rumple, stop that."_

**"What is this Swiper you speak of Belle?"**

_"Well, Rumple, it is an animated character from the popular children TV show called Dora the Explora, which a Spanish girl named Dora goes through adventures every day with her trusty map and backpack, as well as her best friend Boot the Monkey. Swiper is the bad villain person who always steals their stuff."_

"You should really stop watching TV. First late night drama and infomercial, and now Nickelodeon Junior."

_"May I ask how you know the name Nickelodeon Junior Mulan?"_

"…"

_"Mulan?"_

"I may have bought Dora's Princess Adventures on DVD while you were buying pineapples at the Grocery store the other day?"

"Why were you buying pineapples?"

**"Really Aurora, Mulan and Belle are addicted to a Spanish explorer and you question their fruit authority?"**

"Well, Emma, I can't help it if I police the fruit income of a daily Storybrooker, it's just what I do."

**"Storybrooker?"**

"Brooker for short."

**"Clever."**

"Thank you, thank you."

**"I'm just going to magic all the boxes into the house so we can be done with all this."**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

_"And you couldn't have done these two hours ago because…?"_

Uh-oh, looks like Rumple is in trouble. Unfortunately this is where the conversation gets dull, as Aurora and Mulan debates over Philippe once more, Emma is now getting real edgy without coffee, and Belle just yells a lot.

Anyways, looks like Aurora will be staying for a while. Let's hope the next time we see her, she'll not be obsessing over rocks.

* * *

**And we're back to Princesses in Storybrooke after the hiatus**

**Gosh I love the whole TV series thing**

**Anyways, here we have Aurora moving into the Belle-Mulan household, and being sassy, Emma loving coffee and Rumple getting in trouble. Gotta love the world**

**Thanks for all the views, and remember the philosophy, read and review, follow and favourite! R&R, F&F!**

**~Lilies**


	10. and the Family Reunion Part 1

Season 1 Episode 10: and Family Reunion Part 1

* * *

Princesses! Oh Princesses! Princesses in Story-brooke!

* * *

**Starring:**

_Emilie de Ravin as Belle_

**Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin **

* * *

**Guest Starring:**

Anastasia Griffith as Kathryn Nolan/Abigail

Greyston Holt as Jim/Frederick

**Tim Phillipps as Sean Herman/Prince Thomas**

_Jessy Schram as Ashley Boyd/Cinderella_

* * *

Belle was just a young girl in her thirties when she was swept away on a curse to Storybrooke, where she was trapped in an asylum for over 28 years. After which though, she was freed by none other than Jefferson, the Mad Hatter, to be with her one true love, Rumplestiltskin. Since then, Belle has done her best to make friends, and eventually came to share an apartment with her friend Mulan from the Fairy Tale Land days, as well as Aurora later on, a friend of Mulan's. Since then things have been quiet for this beauty, as her social life isn't much to brag about. She preferred her company in books rather than people.

It all changes tonight.

Belle, along with her other two roommates, were invited to go to the newly founded Royal-Shepherd-Stiltskin-Swan-Cassidy-Mills Family Reunion by Rumple. At the start of the party, they got spilt up. GASP! While Aurora seemed to be in the back getting some hamburgers or something, and with Mulan chatting it up with the young Henry Mills (pretty much related to everyone in the party), Belle was stuck at the front, with the other wallflowers. The saddest of it all, she was the most wallflower-ish of the wallflowers, because her sweetheart Rumple has gone missing too! Now it was just her between two couples, also known as Abigail and Frederick on one side, and Cinderella and Thomas on the other.

_"So…how's everyone's night going?"_

"…"

_"You sure like kissing a lot."_

"…"

_"Like, a lot."_

"…"

_"Seriously, do you guys do anything else? I mean, at least Rumple and I get a room."_

"Bella, your name is it? I'll have you know that my man here, Frederick, has been golden for almost two whole years before I reunited with him, then there's the whole curse for 28 years where I was forced in a marriage with someone I didn't love, so I think that a little kissing would do us some good."

_"Don't even complain Abigail, you know Thomas and I's story? Yeah, uh-huh, I accidentally made a deal with Rumplestiltskin, that sick little bastard…"_

_"I HAPPEN TO BE DATING HIM!"_

_"…and he made Thomas disappear for so long, just when I was happy. Then my curse life made me 9 month pregnant for 28 YEARS! UH-HUH! Yeah, that's right, 9 MONTHS PREGNANT FOR 28 YEARS! At least you were well respected in your cursed state, I was the town ditsy dumb blonde. And you're complaining that you got married to that charming guy."_

**"Are you implying that I'm not charming Ella?"**

_"Sit down Thomas, you're embarrassing yourself."_

**"I'd like to think that I am ****_very _****charming, don't you think Belle?"**

_"Oh hold it Tom, I'm more focused on the fact that Ella dear just called my boyfriend a sick little bastard. I'll have you know that he has a soft side. He bought me a TOWNHOUSE! Have you two ever then that? Frederick and Thomas?"_

"…"

"…"

"OMG FREDERICK BUYS ME A TOWNHOUSE I WANT A TOWNHOUSE YOU NEVER GIVE ANYTHING TO ME LIKE RUMPLESTILTSKIN. THAT'S RIGHT, YOU'RE WORST THAN RUMPLESTILTSKIN! OMG OMG OMG OMG!"

_"THOMAS, I DEMAND MORE ATTENTION NOW, DON'T THINK I'M ALL GRATEFUL BECAUSE WE SHARE A KID NOW, BECAUSE I AIN'T. I'VE GOT STANDARDS AND YOU GOT TO DEAL WITH IT!"_

**"Hey Belle, what are they talking about?"**

_"How horrible they're boyfriends is, Rumple."_

**"Are…you joining in this conversation?"**

_"Of course not, it was your townhouse that made them start that fight. Apparently they think that their love story is some tragedy or something."_

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

**"Their story could only count as tragedy if they got hit in the head with a thousand bricks. Oh gosh Belle you make me laugh, they had no idea what we went through."**

"…"

"…"

"…"

_"If you listen quietly Rumple, you can hear them glaring."_

**"HIIISSSSS…SWEEIIISSSH…HISSSISIS. SHWWEEISH…"**

_"What are you doing Rumple?"_

**"Gosh Belle, I'm making glaring noises."**

_"I was being sarcastic you know."_

**"I retorted your sarcasm with actual noises. I'm an awesome boyfriend."**

"You know Frederick; these two actually make us look normal."

"You're right Abigail."

"Oh Frederick, I don't need a townhouse, I just need you!"

"Oh Abigail."

"Oh Frederick."

_"Uggghhh….love."_

_"I don't need anyone else either Thomas, I just need you!"_

**"Oh Ella!"**

_"Oh Thomas!"_

_"I just have a question Rumple."_

**"What is it Belle?"**

_"Why are these people here? I don't recall them being invited to the party."_

**"It's a Royal-Shepherd-Stiltskin-Swan-Cassidy-Mills Family Reunion, I don't think their family name is part of it. So how ****_did _****they get invited?"**

_"You think maybe it's because Abigail was married to David in the curse?"_

**"Or it could be due to the fact that Thomas is like King George's nephew twice removed that somehow it made him and David cousins?"**

_"Or maybe they just like them."_

**"Hmmm…I'm sure they didn't invite me because of that."**

_"Don't be silly Rumple, people like you."_

**"Thank you Belle, but I think that I have a more complex relationship with these people other than they 'like me', or they 'hate me'"**

_"Whatever do you mean?"_

**"For one thing I make deals that benefit them, for Ella's instance, she got her happy ending, which without me wouldn't be possible, but she also paid a price for it."**

_"True, and David would have never met Snow without you, but his mother wouldn't be killed by King George's army without you either."_

**"Complex indeed."**

_"Basking in the glory of the complex-ness."_

_"…"_

**"…"**

_"…"_

**"…"**

_"…"_

**"…"**

_"…"_

**"…"**

_"…"_

**"…"**

_"…"_

**"…"**

_"…"_

**"…"**

_"…"_

**"…"**

_"…"_

**"…"**

_"…"_

**"…"**

_"…"_

**"…"**

_"…"_

**"…"**

_"What are we doing?"_

**"Basking in the glory of the complex-ness?"**

_"Of what?"_

**"I forgot."**

_"Oh Rumple."_

**"Oh Belle."**

_"Wanna get some chicken?"_

**"Or hamburgers"**

_"OMG RUMPLE YOU KNOW ME SO WELL I KNEW THERE WAS A REASON WHY I'M DATING YOU!"_

And thus ended the first part of the Royal-Shepherd-Stiltskin-Swan-Cassidy-Mills Family Reunion, which Belle and Rumple discovered the true meaning of love, bonding over one single dish for the rest of your life. Don't miss Part 2 of the reunion, which Aurora decides that she doesn't want to be a goody-two-shoe princess anymore, and hit it up with the bad dogs.

NEVER EVER SAY THAT EVER AGAIN LILIES!

Okay then.

PROMISE!

I promise

PROMISE! MAKE THE UNBREAKABLE VOW!

Fine.

*UNBREAKABLE VOW SONG!*

Okay then...

* * *

**Better stuff are coming next chapter, featuring AURORA! YEAH! She's going to be talking with all the bad guys, which I plan to be hilarious. Stay tune until next week!**

**~Lilies**


	11. and the Family Reunion Part 2

**First of all, let me start by apologizing for being away for a time. There was an unexpected March Break trip, after which I was in a writer's block. The only good thing about writer's block is that I get super writey afterwards. Anyways, my friend (aka. the bitch) have dragged me into the world of DC nation, just as my other friends dragged me into HP (though OUAT is mainly my decision ^_^). Anyways, so she's all like 'read DC fanfic, read DC fanfics, Watch DC Shows, watch DC Shows, and FANGIRL! So also blame her for my absence.**

**IT SUCKS THAT YOUNG JUSTICE ENDED THOUGH, AM I RIGHT?**

**I'm also obsessing over Nick and Jess of New Girl, the best written show on the planet (seriously, it has better writing than OUAT, especially after the August thing, eghh).**

**So, yup, OUAT is not my only fandom (sometimes fangirling is really hard, but it pays off though), which is why I'm MIA at the moment. I'm finishing this fanfic by June (at least season 1, pending on whether to do a season 2 or not), but I'll be starting a new fanfic with HenryxOC (damn my other friend, aka. the other bitch, for prompting that Henry should totally date an evil person when he grows up. I SHIP IT SO HARD IT'S UNNATURAL!), so look out for that during July. I'll also be doing Summer School, so it's not like I'm totally free either.**

**Anyways, have fun reading :D 'Cause I sure had fun writing!**

**Belle, Mulan and Aurora are back bitches!**

* * *

**Princesses, Oh Princess, Princesses in Storybrooke!**

* * *

**Starring:**

Sarah Bolger as Aurora

_Emilie de Ravin as Belle_

**Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin**

* * *

**Guest Starring:**

Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills/the Evil Queen

_**Colin O'Donoghue as Captain Killian 'Hook' Jones**_

* * *

It was near midnight, but the Royal-Shepherd-Stiltskin-Swan-Cassady-Mills Family Reunion was going strong. At some point Granny started karaoke, and Dr. Whale passed out on the ground (is there a doctor in the house?), but luckily our princesses had enough sense in them to stay at least sober. Let's check in on our new princess Aurora, as she makes her way to the bar to be a formidable foe.

"One ice tea please."

"_**Really Princess? Are you sure you don't want something stronger?"**_

"Egh, Hook, what do you want?"

"_**Just waiting around until people started to talk to me. Did you know that people aren't talking to me any more just before I tried to stab the Crocodile in the heart last week?"**_

"I don't follow up on the gossip in Storybrooke, Hook, you should well know that."

"_**Come on Princess, at least you've heard that the Queen of Hearts is died."**_

"Of what?"

"_**What else? Heart Attack of course! Gosh, no wonder Belle is the smart one of you guys."**_

"I'm plenty smart, alright?"

"_**Whatever you say Princess."**_

"May I interrupt this cute little battering? I believe we haven't formally met, Aurora, my name is Regina, but you can call me Reggie, Queenie, or R-Dawg."

"Hello Queenie, I'm Aurora, but…you probably knew that."

"I have heard so much about you, from Emma, Henry and the two idiots, they tell me you've been under the effects of a certain sleeping curse."

"Ya…Maleficent's a bitch."

"Tell me about it! She wouldn't stop going on about her pet unicorn. Anyways, I have had my own share of victims through the ages…"

"Cool, cool."

"…And I want to know first-hand the experience of sleeping curse. So tell me Aurora, is it painful? How torturous was it? Did it flash back all of your worst memories until you rot as an empty shell?"

"I'm pretty sure that's a Dementor, not a sleeping curse. You've been reading too much Harry Potter Queenie, or else Gold is rubbing off on you."

"There's no such thing as too much Harry Potter, Aurora, but do tell do tell."

"Not much really, there's a mirror room, you just sit there…that's all really."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I've kidnapped two children's father, send them on a deadly quest for the apple, then traded the Dark Curse for the sleeping curse from the bitch, and blackmailed King Georgie to hand over the idiot, then tricked the other idiot to eat the freakin' apple, all so she can stare at herself in a freakin' mirror?"

"Pretty much, I think Maleficent thought I was really ugly or whatever and would probably scare myself to death with all those mirrors. Such a bitch-witch."

"SNOW WHITE'S THE FAIREST OF THEM ALL! IT WOULDN'T EVEN BE OF A PUNISHMENT!"

"Sorry Queenie, looks like you've got the short end on this deal. On the bright side, it does a number on your hair though."

"Really?"

"Uhh…no, it did get really stringy for some time, but just when my Prince Charming showed up, it got all sparkly in the mirror room and I felt like I've been at a spa for two months. Man, it's like a makeover, changed my clothes too!"

"Damn it!"

"_**Pardon for the intrusion ladies, but I do believe the nerdy one is coming this way."**_

"_Hey R-Dawg!"_

"B-girl! It's been too long."

"_**Batgirl?"**_

"I can see why you're not the smart one Hook, B stands for Belle."

"_**Shut up Princess."**_

"We're all princesses here Hook, except for R-Dawg, she's a queen."

"STRAIGHT UP BITCHES!"

"So Belle, Queenie and I were just discussing the sleeping curse, any thoughts from your nerdy books?"

"_Well, Curses and Hexes of the Late 20__th__ Century does suggest a torture curse which is similar to a Dementor's kiss, I reckon you should have used that one Reggie."_

"DAMN IT!"

"Really Belle? Harry Potter references? Gold has really been rubbing off on you."

"_Gosh Aurora, not all of us hates books. I happen to owe a library."_

"So we keep hearing."

"Whateves. So Queenie, how did you get frozen water particle over there to be cursed anyways? The old spinning wheel trick?"

"Actually it was an apple."

"OOOHHHHHH!"

"Yeah, later I made it into an apple turnover and was about to feed it to the Savior, ugghh, but then HENRY ate it of all people. I mean, come on, she's supposed to SAVE people; instead she just got my son almost killed."

"Good thing your boyfriend stores extra true love potions inside my worst enemy then, right Belle?"

"_Shut up Aurora."_

"Speaking of food, I've been trying to perfect my Lasagna recipe, care to try?"

"Alright."

"_**Careful ladies, she might have poisoned it."**_

"_OMG Hook, you can't poison lasagna, it's against the code of lasagna chefs, page 107, section 2, bylaw 13. KNOW YOUR LASAGNA LAWS!"_

"_**So-rry Belle."**_

"This is amazing Queenie!"

"Glad you like it Aurora, now, what is the missing ingredient? A side of dark art? A jinx spell? Jellyfish?"

"I think a dash less paprika."

"True, true, paprika's a bitch."

"_WORD!"_

"**Ummm…Hook, do you have any idea has to why my girlfriend is chatting with Princess Aurora and the Evil Queen about lasagna recipes?**

"_**You've officially lost her Crocodile, you've officially lost her."**_

"**Damn."**

"So then I said, I'm not much of a cook, except with apples, and then we cooked some pies!"

"OMG Queenie, your recipes are A-MA-ZING! What's your secret?"

"Nothing much really Aurora, just don't put in any sleeping curses and it usually gets good reviews."

"_True that, I tried badgering Rumple for some, but he just waved it off, it's like he doesn't trust me or something!"_

"I hear that Belle. Back in FTL, Philippe will NEVER let me go near his filing cabinet, it's like he has a secret double life as a medical student or something."

"Now he's dead, so we'll never know."

"…"

"…'

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Word."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Too soon?"

"A tad bit Queenie."

"_I got to get this bag of cinnamon to Emma, see y'all later?"_

"Sure Belle."

"See ya B-girl!"

"**TAKE ME WITH YOU BELLE! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH MY EX-PUPIL, MY ARCH-NEMESIS, AND THE RANDOM BITCHY PRINCESS!"**

"HEY!"

"**IT'S TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT AURORA!"**

"FINE!"

"_Come on Rumple, we'll find you a nice peasant or something you can murder."_

"**You're the best GF EVER!"**

"_Always mention it Rumple."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So…does anyone want a piece of lasagna?"

"ME!"

Thus, Aurora had met Regina, and learned the secret to her famous lasagna (paprika really is a bitch). Rumple has learned that your worst enemy is your best friend when your girlfriend is discussing about the sleeping curse, and Hook learned that Belle is sadly, not batgirl.

Until next time, where we follow the adventure of Mulan, as she travels land of mystery that is Granny's Diner!

CINNAMON BITCHES!

I'M OUT!

* * *

**Not really...**

**So yeah, I'm also looking towards a Charming Family Spin-Off (Charming Family Fun Time, starring Charming, Snow, Emma, Henry, and possibly someone else), and an OC that will be coming in and a New Girl (Episode 15 I believe), which will stir things up for 2 seconds before she dies (just kidding, i'm not Eddie and Adam, that was cruel though). Hmmm...if I should do the New Girl thing at all. I'm aiming at her being asian ('cause I'm asian) or some other nationality, because OUAT has a serious issue with diversity. Any who, this is all talk and no work until June anyways, 'cause I'm busy with my other 2 HP fanfics. CHECK IT OUT ON MY PROFILE (LOL shamelesss self promotion much?)**

**See ya on the web**

**~Lilies**

**PS, my friend (aka. the awesome, because she doesn't destroy feels as often as the other two friends) have made a dancing emoticon, soo...**

**~(^_^)~ ~(^_^)~**

**There you go :D**


	12. and the Family Reunion Part 3

**Back on the webz people! This chapter is dedicated to EmpressPyrus, who may or may not kill me later for this. AH well...**

* * *

**Starring:**

Jamie Chung as Mulan

_Emilie de Ravin as Belle_

**Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan**

* * *

**Guest Starring:**

**Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White**

_Jared Gilmore as Henry Mills_

_**Meghan Ory as Ruby/Red**_

_**Beverley Elliott as Granny/Widow Lucas**_

* * *

**IF YOU HAVE MADE IT THIS FAR, CONGRADULATIONS. BUT I SHOULD WARN YOU THE FOLLOWING CONTENT MAY KILL YOU, IN A GOOD WAY. READ ON IF YOU WILL, BUT THERE IS NO TURNING BACK FROM THIS.**

* * *

_2 Days Earlier_

* * *

"_**Hey Granny?"**_

"_**Yeah Ruby?"**_

"_**Did you buy the bag of cinnamon for the Royal-Shepherd-Stiltskin-Swan-Cassady-Mills Family Reunion? You know the Charming's and their cinnamon."**_

"_**Oh, thanks for reminding me Ruby, imagine what horror it would have been if Snow didn't get her shot of the spicy spice, I'll pick some up on the way to the Fat People's Market."**_

"_**Granny, there's no such thing as the Fat People's Market."**_

"_**Sure there is Ruby, where do you think I get the patties for the Rumbelle burger?"**_

"…"

* * *

_Present Day_

* * *

"**BREATH MARY MARGARET, JUST BREATH!"**

"**I CAN'T FREAKIN' BREATH EMMA! THERE IS NO CINNAMON! I CAN'T TASTE THE CINNAMON IN MY HOT COCOA! YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS DON'T YOU?"**

"**Our family tradition is ruined?"**

"**OUR FAMILY TRADITION IS RUINED!"**

"_Hey mum!"_

"**Hey Henry, thank goodness you're here. Did you bring the b-wait, why are you talking in a British accent?"**

"_I've been working on it, do you like it?"_

"**OMG Henry, did you just watch Harry Potter for the twenties time?"**

"_BLOODY HELL MUM! CAN'T SOME JUST INNOCENTLY LEARN ANOTHER ACCENT?"_

"**This is worse than the time you said that Iron Man was better than Batman…"**

"_BUT HE IS, COME ON! Tony Stark built a giant iron suit! It's soooooooo cool! All Batman have is a stupid cape that gets in the way of missions."_

"**And a bat cave, a batmobile, batarangs, batboat, batplane, batcopter…."**

"_TOO MANY BATS!"_

"…**batshampoos, battomatoes (of the quality Gotham farms), batbarettes, batbottles, batpizzas, batyarns, batlotions…"**

"_You're just making stuff up now."_

"…**batphones, batkleenex, batcontact lenses, batpark, batcity, batsims city, batrubix cubes, batcountry."**

"_HOLD IT THERE SAVIOR, I'M A LITTLE CONFUSED ABOUT HALF THE STUFF ON THE LIST, BUT I'M FAIRLY CERTAIN HE DOESN'T HAVE A COUNTRY!"_

"**He so does!"**

"_Nuh-uh!"_

"**Yuh-uh!"**

"_Nuh-uh!"_

"**Yuh-uh!"**

"_Nuh-uh!"_

"**Yuh-uh!"**

"_Nuh-uh!"_

"**Yuh-uh!"**

"_Nuh-uh!"_

"**Yuh-uh!"**

"_Nuh-uh!"_

"**Yuh-uh!"**

"_Where is it then? Where's Batcountry?"_

"**Right next to Robinworld."**

"_Well, Iron Man's got friends, Batsy's a loner. No one likes a loner."_

"**Tell that to the people of GOTHAM! Tony Stark is just a big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what is he?**

"_Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist?"_

"**GO STAND IN THE CORNER HENRY!"**

"_But mom!"_

"**EITHER SAY BATMAN IS MORE AWESOME, OR GO STAND IN THE CORNER."**

"_btmnsmrwsm."_

"**What's that kid? I CAN'T HEEEAARRR YOU!"**

"_You sound like that pirate from Spongebob, but fine! Batman is more awesome."_

"**Good kid."**

"**I AM FREAKING OUT WHERE IS MY CINNAMON! WHERE IS MY CINNAMON! WHERE IS MY CINNAMON!"**

"**Crap, forgot about Mary. QUICK! HENRY! PASS THE CINNAMON!"**

"_I don't have it! Granny's searching the whole back shelf for more supply, but we're dry!"_

"**Damn it. It had to be today they ran out of cinnamon, why couldn't Ruby have reminded Granny to get some more?"**

"Hey Emma, what's up?"

"**Oh, hey Mulan, what are you doing?"**

"You know, just trying to go somewhere where my armour won't get in the way. Starting to feel like Iron Man here."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Umm…Henry…why is Emma fuming?"

"**YOU GAVE MULAN IRON MAN DVDS! I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE ASHAMED OF YOU HENRY MILLS-CASSIDY-SWAN-STILTSKIN! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY!"**

"**CINNANOM!"**

"_Uh…more pressing issues here mum, gram is hyperventilating."_

"**Ugh. 1****st**** things first, Mulan, gurl, I've got to take you shopping for new clothes. 2****nd****, WILL SOMEONE FIND SOME CINNABOM!"**

"_I'M HERE! I'VE GOT THE CINNANOM FROM RUBY!"_

"**Oh thanks goodness Belle, you arrived just in time, pass the bag."**

"_Catch!"_

"**BATMAN STEALTH!"**

"_Shut up mum."_

"**Here you go Mary Margaret, just take this bag an pour a bit of cinnamon into the c-or you can dump the whole ounce in it and stuff the rest down your bra, that's fine too."**

"**CINNAMON!"**

"Are all you Charmings this weird when not eating cinnamon?"

"**Nah….only her, I think she's just stressed because of the whole party thing, Mulan"**

"And you're not?"

"**Am I stressed because my ex-boyfriend slash Belle's boyfriend's son, my nemesis slash Henry's other mum, my other nemesis slash the guy with the weird hook, and all the other evil villains of fairy tales that I grew up reading is stuffed in a tiny little diner with my entire family and all my friends, in a town filled with weird magic and two tourist, one being my ex-boyfriend's new fiancée, upstairs. Nope, not at all."**

"Good to know Emma."

"**Where's Charming?"**

"Good to see you back on track Mary Margaret, it's been a while."

"**Sorry, suffering from cinnamon withdrawal here. Now, let's talk about Mulan and her Iron Man suit."**

"**MARY MARGARET! IF YOU ARE GOING TO SIDE WITH HENRY ABOUT THE IRON MAN VS. BATMAN BATTLE. YOU ARE GOING TO LOSE AND I WILL DESTROY THE LAST BIT OF CINNANOM IN STORYBROOKE, THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO BEG ME TO GET SOME FROM OUTSIDE BECAUSE I'M ONE OF THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO CAN LEAVE THIS TOWN!"**

"**1****st****, stop making threats you can't follow. 2****nd****, I can just get Mulan or Aurora to grab some for me. And 3****rd****, I completely agree that Batman is better. He's got his own country after all."**

"**SCHOOLED HENRY! SCHOOLED!"**

"Aren't you mum of the year?"

"_Well Mulan, it looks like another problem solved."_

"It sure does look like it Belle."

"_Well, to the readers at home, just remember that you have completely wasted about 10 to 15 minutes of your life."_

"We destroyed ya!"

"_We killed part of your life with our meaninglessness!"_

"Hope you don't hate us, but if you do, just remember we're awesome and pretty!"

_"Also remember that I'm half of your OTP, 'cause I'm belle and I'm awesome."_

"SEE YOU LATER!"

_"GOODBYE!"_

"_Who are they talking to?"_

"**I wish I knew kid, I really wish I knew."**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**BATMAN STEALTH!"**

And thus is the end of the Family Reunion. Looks like Aurora, Mulan, and Belle had some mighty good time. Snow reunited with cinnamon, and Emma and Henry settled the Iron Man vs. Batman issue (Batman totally wins, if you don't believe me, just Yahoo it! Just kidding, you can Google it. Who uses Yahoo anyways?). See you all next time, on Princesses in STORYBROOKE!

* * *

**Weird...**

**But what adventure of them isn't? BTW, just saw the promotional pictures of Lacey and super excited! Wonder why Henry's celebrating his birthday at Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop though? I bet it's a plot device. It's odd that they seem to forgive Rumple because he's family, but totally missed out on the fact that Regina is still related (though only not by blood), then again, if you think about it, Rumple did help Charming with some stuff (after making deals with them), so they potential see Rumple as less of a threat, especially since Nealfire will never forgive him if he lay a finger on him (I guess surprisingly he's the more redeemable one now), and that he owes Snow his life. Whatevs. CAN'T WAIT UNTIL LACEY BUT I HAVE TO! IT BUUUURRRNs!**

**~Lilies**


	13. and the Shopping Spree

**Starring****:**

Jaime Chung as Mulan

_Emilie de Ravin as Belle_

**Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin**

Sarah Bolger as Aurora

**Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan **

Our heroines Mulan, Belle and Aurora are currently residing in a small suburban two story penthouse in the outskirt of Storybrooke. They have a few enjoyable hobbies, spending time with their boyfriend (on Belle's part), accidentally killing rabbits with gun powder (on Mulan's part), and demanding for jewelry from her ex-subjects (on Aurora's part), but none them have experience in Storybrooke activities, that is, until Emma Swan decided it was time for some girl bonding. So join our heroines, plus their good friend Emma, with Mr. Gold driving, as they go on their first shopping spree, and may they all come out alive.

"**IT'S SHOPPING SPREE TIME BITCHES!"**

"Gosh Emma, I don't know why you're so excited about this, it's just shopping."

"**No, Aurora, you don't get it. Back in Boston the clothes are so freaking expensive, like, I had to save up three week salary to buy a shirt, but here, I just go into a store, be like, I saved your memories bitches, and they give me anything I want."**

"So why are we here?"

"**Well, you can't live on metal armour forever can you Mulan?"**

"What? They perfectly comfortable!"

"**You can barely sit down."**

"I can so sit down."

"**Nuh-uh."**

"Yuh-huh. Watch me."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Okay point taken."

"**Good, because we're here!"**

"**Finally!" THUMP!**

"Did Rumple faint again?"

"**Aurora? What do you mean did he faint again?"**

"We went on a road trip a few weeks ago and he fainted then."

"**Wow guys, thank you for inviting me."**

"_You're welcome."_

"**I was being sarcastic Belle."**

"_So was I."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…**ANYWAYS! ON TO SHOPPING BITCHES!"**

"Why do you feel the need to say bitches after everything?"

"**Gosh Mulan, everything sounds better with bitches."**

"No it doesn't."

"**Try it. Give me something totally un-awesome."**

"Sleeping."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…**But you're SLEEPING beauty."**

"I didn't agree to that name."

"**Okay….Let's say it like this, WE'RE SLEEPING BITCHES!"**

"Now I'm sleepy."

"**Snap out of it AURORA!"**

"I'M SORRY I CAN'T HELP IT!"

"_Are we actually going to sh-op?"_

"**Sorry Belle, I was trying to make sure Aurora here doesn't drool."**

"Well, Emma, I don't need your he-"

"**Aurora?"**

"…"

"Aurora?"

"…"

"_AURORA!"_

"She did not just fall asleep standing up."

"_Hmm, I wonder if it's a side effect of the sleeping curse."_

"**Pretty sure it is, I've seen Snow done it before."**

"Should we just leave her here?"

"_Sure Mulan, let's leave Aurora here to no money and no way to contact us, it's not like she doesn't know the way to get home, oh wait, she doesn't even have a home."_

"Wow Belle, I was just being sarcastic."

"_You should work on your sarcastic voice."_

"**I agree with Belle, it sounded kind of liter-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."**

"BOO-YAH BITCHES!"

"**Why did you grab me?"**

"I felt like it. You're right by the way Emma, everything sounds better with bitches."

"_Umm, I just remembered something."_

"Yes Belle?"

"_Rumple is still unconscious."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Let's leave him here."

"Sarcasm?"

"No, I mean it."

"**Sure."**

"_EMMA!"_

"**WHAT BELLE? I'M NOT HAVING MY SHOPPING TRIP RUINED BY A FAINTER."**

"I agree with Emma, we're going forward."

"_AURORA! YOU WERE MY FRIEND!"_

"Bye-yah Belle."

"_MULAN?"_

"I really want to get out of this armour."

"_Well, I'm going to stay here to look after him like a good girlfriend."_

"BYE!"

IN THE MALL – 2 HOURS LATER

"This is cute right?"

"**Aurora, that's a pantsuit."**

"Well, Emma, I think with the right accessories I can really pull it off."

"**I was thinking just the basic jean and t-shirt combo for now, and we'll buy the fancy wear another day."**

"I am digging this shirt, what do you think Emma?"

"**It has pineapples all across it Mulan."**

"I like pineapples."

"You know who else likes pineapples?"

"Who Aurora?"

"Taylor Swift."

"Not this again."

"**What?"**

"She was talking about the road trip we had."

"**I'm hearing a lot about this road trip, and I don't get it. Gosh, you miss one trip and you miss everything."**

"Pretty much."

"What do you think of this shirt?"

"**That's actually pretty good Aurora, I'm proud of you."**

"Thank you Emma. I'll buy it-HOLY YAGOUI IT COST A LOT!"

"**I think that's the bar code number…"**

"What's a bar code number?"

"**It's…never mind that's just not the price. Let's just check out and get out of there, alright?"**

"OMG THERE IS A TOY STORE ACROSS THE MALL CAN WE GO EMMA PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"

"**I didn't know you're so into toys Mulan."**

"OMG THERE IS A TOY DRAGON I WANT IT DO YOU HAVE 500 DOLLARS EMMA CAN I BORROW IT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"

"**Uh….no."**

"FINE! JUST LEAVE ME HERE TO MY DOOM."

"So…so far we've lost Belle and Rumpel by the door, now Mulan to the toy store, guess it's just you and me Emma!"

"**Sorry Aurora, but no way in the hell am I going to shop alone with you. I've got to go pick up a bag of cinnamon on the way home. Tell the other's I said it!"**

RUNSAWAY!

"Emma?"

"…"

"Mulan?"

"…"

"Belle?"

'…"

"Rumpel?"

"…"

"I'M ALONE BITCHES!"

"…"

"That doesn't sound that good."

And that's the end of another adventure of the princesses. Poor Aurora, hope she has better luck next time…


	14. and the Disney Movie Marathon

**Cutting to the chase...**

**I am no longer doing the bold/italic/underlining nonsense because I believe it takes away from the story. Also, this is a step towards adding narrative (not just what they're saying but the actions as well!), which I believe will take place in season 2, if I decide to do a season 2. EPISODE 14 GUYS! ONLY 6 EPISODES LEFT IN SEASON 1 BEFORE WE SAIL OFF INTO THE SUNSET AND WAIT UNTIL SEPTEMBER FOR SEASON 2.**

**Ya, Season 1 will end around June, which I'll spend the summer developing good season 2 ideas (beware of Percy Jackson and Mortal Instrument references, because this story often takes shape based on my interest and I'll be in a hell of a mess after the movies, oh, and Hunger Games too!). Also, look out for the summer mini-series, Charming Family Fun Time, starring our favorite Charmings (David, Mary Margaret, Emma, and Henry, with special guest stars such as Dr. Whale, Archie Hopper, Pinocchio, and more!). It'll be 5 or so episodes long and have an actual story arch!**

**I've got big plans.**

**Yep**

**~Lilies**

* * *

**Season 1 Episode 14: and the Disney Marathon**

* * *

Princesses! Oh Princesses! Princesses in Story-brooke!

* * *

**Starring:**

Jaime Chung as Mulan

Emilie de Ravin as Belle

Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin

Sarah Bolger as Aurora

Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan

* * *

**Guest Starring**

Jared Gilmore as Henry Mills

* * *

On a boring Sunday in Storybrooke, there wasn't too much to do. Granny's Diner was in a rot, using magic to terrorize Muggles wasn't as much fun as it used to be, and it wasn't a full moon, so Ruby can't run around town naked as a werewolf. In this town though, a particularly smart 11 year old boy had a trick up his sleeves, and after a ton of begging and a trip to the local DVD store, it was all set.

DISNEY MARATHON AT THE PRINCESS' PALACE!

Belle popped popcorn (sort of), Mulan made samosas (sort of), and Aurora brought the chips (and by sort of I mean they just harassed Rumple into doing it), and so the three princesses, plus Emma, Henry, and Rumple, piled into their newly decorated living room, and set out for a whole blast of Disney fun time! 12 hours, 7 movies, five bathroom breaks and a killer cat running about the neighborhood. Henry you unexpected genius!

**Movie Number 1: Mulan**

"CHEESE SUCKERS!"

"Why Mulan why? Why do you have cheese?"

"Well so-rry Belle, I'm sorry if my cheese offends you."

"How is cheese offensive?"

"SHUT UP GUYS I'M TRYING TO WATCH A MOVIE AND IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED MULAN! IT'S ABOUT YOUR LIFE!"

"Sorry Henry."

"Good."

"Wow kid, you've got a hell of a temper."

"It helps when you're related to every person in the whole freakin' town and you're scared that the cute girl who sits next to you in English turns out to by your step-mother-in-law or something."

"What?"

"What?"

"I said nothing."

"I said what."

"This movie is nothing compared to my real life, I mean, what's with that guy Shang? He's not even remotely as cute as Philippe."

"Mulan, we've been over this, PHILIPPE IS MY TRUE LOVE!"

"LALALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU AURORA! LALALALZLALALALALALALA!"

"Okay…then."

"Aren't you glad we chose to watch this movie first Rumpel?"

"Super glad Belle."

**Movie Number 2: Peter Pan**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So umm…reckon we should tell Hook about this?"

"Nahhhh."

"It'll damage his ego too much."

"EXACTLY! Just thing of what he'll say when he found out that he's an old middle-aged man who is obsessed with a little boy and being chased by an ACTUAL crocodile!"

"Well, aren't we all glad that he's being chased by a non-actual crocodile and instead a dark sorcerer who he took the wife of."

"Imagine if he took that crocodile's wife...you know the actual crocodile wife…"

"Ummm….."

"No…"

"Also, I didn't know that they love singing this much."

**Movie Number 3: Sleeping Beauty**

"YOU SEE MULAN! PHILIPPE IS MY TRUE LOVE! THIS IS HOW HE WOKE ME UP FROM THE SLEEP OF DOOM!"

"This is highly inaccurate and I am deeply offended. Where are the action where the prince and his super sassy and awesome girlfriend fight off all the monsters?"

"Ummm…I'm his super sassy and awesome girlfriend."

"I'M NOT LISTENING LALALALALALALALALLAA!"

"Well kid, I think we started World War Philippe."

"And the guy is dead too, imagine what would happen if he was alive!"

"Don't even want to think about it kid."

"Rumpel, why did I have to break _your _curse with a true love's kiss, why can't you be a little more romantic like Philippe and rescue me from evil sorcerers!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Belle. I saved you from Regina, and your dad, and Hook, and like TWENTY OTHER PEOPLE LIKE A MILLION TIMES!"

"Ya, but it was I who saved your dark heart from rotting to death. Honestly, I suddenly see the appeal in Philippe."

"NO BELLE YOU BITCH YOU DO NOT COME IN HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF WORLD WAR PHILIPPE AND TRY TO MAKE YOU OWN LITTLE KINGDOM! PHILIPPE BUSINESS IS BETWEEN MULAN AND I AND YOU STAY OUT OF IT!"

"Realizing that it's _my _boyfriend paying your rent Aurora, I wouldn't be so extreme."

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME FOR MORE THAN MY MONEY BELLE HOW COULD YOU WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO TO THE BAR AND DRINK AND MAKE OUT WITH RANDOM SHERIFFS OR SOMETHING."

"What?"

"What?"

"The only sheriff I know is Graham, and he's dead, but we don't seem to mention him nearly as often as Philippe."

"That's true Emma, we should start shouting Graham's name and well we're at it, we should start a club called GRAHAM DEATH SUPPORT GROUP as well."

"Belle that's not-"

"GRAHAM GRAHAM GRAHAM GRAHAM GRAHAM!"

"I think Maleficent just turned into a daughter."

"Ya Kid, I've actually seen her do that, it's pretty scary."

"Hmm…did you steal Philippe's move too?"

"OMG EMMA! DON'T YOU EVEN GET IN MIDDLE OF THIS! JUST GO TO YOUR LITTLE CORNER OF HOOK FANGIRLING AND BE GONE!"

"For _your _information Aurora, I'm over Hook. Guyliner and a missing hand is so two minutes ago."

"Nice try Emma, no one's over Hook. Once a Hooker, always a Hooker."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…That came out wronger than wrong."

**Movie Number 4: Finding Nemo**

"This isn't even a Disney movie!"

"Shut it kid, no one here but you cares. And you brought this movie upon yourself anyways."

"But Emma! It's a classic!"

"You're just arguing with yourself you know."

"I see no point in this movie what so ever, I mean, having a father chase his son for so long, teaming up with random people and going down so many wrong path, it's absolutely unrealistic."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Gold, you do realize that you've spent over a century looking for your son at the darkest of corners, right?"

"Shut it Swan, you're glad his back in town."

"I DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR NEALFIRE!"

"Nealfire?"

"I'm sorry Mulan, it seemed that you weren't at our weekly Storybrooke Vocabulary Club meeting, Nealfire is the term referring to Neal Cassidy (my ex-boyfriend) slash Baelfire (Rumpel's son), now, if he turns out to be Peter Pan or something, we'll have to call him like Fried Neal or something really weird."

"Alright-y then, I'm glad I'm not part of _that _messed up family tree."

"WHY MULAN WHY WOULD YOU REMIND ME OF THE TRAGETY I'M IN YOU'RE SO CRUEL."

"Sorry Henry."

**Movie Number 5: Beauty and the Beast**

"AWWWWW….."

"AWWWWW….."

"AWWWWW….."

"STOP SWOONING BELLE!"

"I think you mean swanning mom."

"Shut it kid."

"I can't help it Emma! It just tugs my heart string and makes me fall into a million pieces. You see Rumpel! This is how you get a girl to love you!"

"By taking her prisoner and forcing Stockholm Syndrome on her until she loves you? Wait…I've done that before."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"This is either really awkward or really funny."

"I go for funny."

"RE-COMENCING WORLD WAR PHILIPPE!"

"IT'S ON BITCH!"

**Movie Number 6: Tangled**

"ALL THOSE DAYS WATCHING FROM THE WINDOWS!"

"ALL THOSE YEARS OUTSIDE LOOKING IN!"

"ALL THAT TIME NEVER EVEN KNOWING!"

"JUST HOW BLIND I'VE BEEN!"

"NOW I'M HERE, BLINKING IN THE STARLIGHT"

"NOW I'M HERE, SUDDENLY I SEE"

"STANDING HERE, IT'S OH SO CLEAR."

"I'M WHERE I'M MEANT TO BE!"

"AND AT LAST I SEE THE LIGHT!"

"AND IT'S LIKE THE FOG HAS LIFTED."

"AND AT LAST I SEE THE LIGHT!"

"AND IT'S LIKE THE SKY IS NEW!"

"AND IT'S WARM AND REAL AND BRIGHT!"

"AND THE WORLD HAS SOMEHOW SHIFTED!"

"ALL AT ONCE EVERYTHING LOOKS DIFFERENT!"

"NOW THAT I SEE YOUUUUUUU!"

"ALL THOSE DAYS CHASING DOWN A DAYDREAM!"

"ALL THOSE YEARS LIVING IN A BLUR!"

"ALL THAT TIME NEVER TRULY SEEING!"

"THINGS, THE WAY THEY WERE!"

"NOW SHE'S HERE SHINING IN THE STARLIGHT!"

"NOW SHE'S HERE, SUDDENLY I KNOW!"

"IF SHE'S HERE IT'S CRYSTAL CLEAR!"

"I'M WHERE I'M MEANT TO GO!"

"AND AT LAST I SEE THE LIGHT!"

"AND IT'S LIKE THE FOG HAS LIFTED!"

"AND AT LAST I SEE THE LIGHT!"

"AND IT'S LIKE THE SKY IS NEW!"

"AND IT'S WARM AND REAL AND BRIGHT!"

"AND THE WORLD HAS SOMEHOW SHFITED!"

"AND AT ONCE EVERYTHING IS DIFFERENT!"

"NOW THAT I SEE YOU!"

"NOW THAT I SEE YOUUUUUUU!"

"I am surrounded by idiots."

**Movie Number 7: Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Do you want to tell Emma that she can't stab a TV or should you?"

"Nahh Mulan, I say we let her continue for a while."

"Fine, Aurora."

"AND NO! MY PARENTS DON'T PRANCE AROUND IN THE FOREST SINGING ABOUT DWARFS! AND NO! MY MOTHER IS NOT HELPLESS AND HIGH-PITCHED! SNOW WHITE IS AN AWESOME BITCH AND YOU BETTER KNOW IT DISNEY OR ELSE I'M GOING TO **FG# # #124^$#^** AND **# DF7*68FDG(34~!** AND **#$Df43SDf** YOUR **$#%dffw#$RT234** YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

"This almost wants me to cancel World War Philippe."

"Really?"

"NOPE! PHILIPPE IS MINE!"

And thus is another evening at the Belle-Mulan-Aurora household, where the lovely Disney movies are introduced to the lot. Henry is an unexpected genius and a little schist at the same time, am I right?

* * *

**It's 9:00pm at the lovely country in the North (CANADA BITCH), so I hope you enjoy this, sorry about being MIA for a while, because of exams and stuff, but I am fully commited to finish season 1 by the end of June!**

**Chaos!**


	15. Adventures of Henry Mills and Co

Soo...

**As a spin-off to Princesses in Storybrooke, I've decided to not do the Charming Family Fun Time. Instead I present to you...ADVENTURES OF HENRY MILLS AND CO!**

**Summary:**

**One day flipping through the channels, Henry's friend Paige found the strangest TV Show, written and produced by the strangest people. What was Once Upon a Time? And what does it have to do with Storybrooke? The town could be in danger, and it's up to Henry, Paige, Ava and Nicholas to save them all.**

**So, it's not as grand and adventure-y as it seemed, and there are a few references to Princesses in Storybrooke, but not that much. Basically it's taken place a few years in the future from both OUAT and Princesses in Storybrooke, where everything sort of settled down and Henry grow up to be about 16. So the timeline is messed up and inside Storybrooke it's like 2018 or something, but outside if 2013, when they're airing the rest of season 2, so just bare with that.**

**Excited? I am. I love writing teenager Henry and although he seems very OOC, it was fun because stuff he says are true. Here's a sneak peek at the first chapter of ADVENTURES OF HENRY MILLS AND CO.**

* * *

I wasn't happy.

Understatement of the year but never the less true. I, Henry Allen Mills, was in the middle of most complicated family tree ever.

If you know anything about my family, I pity you, I really, really do, it's bad enough because you'll be one of us, but just knowing my grandpa and adoptive mom would guarantee you a life time of trouble and crap, and to think, the stupid curse and all the fighting ended 5 years ago.

We defeated evil number one and evil number two (actual name being Greg and Tamara), Grandma Snow and Grandpa Charming _finally _had a break (seriously, their life was like a Prime Time TV Drama), and even Emma had some rest, working as the sheriff of the town and _not _getting into fight with every other villain in the town. Regina, Gold, Maleficent, Hook, and all the big bad pretty much went into retirement after the whole crazy thing. Gold had even managed to find a way to reserve the curse of the town line. So Belle was back (thank god for that), and so was Sneezy (ummm…hurray?), and we could leave as well, not that a lot of us wanted to.

Ya, magic were still an issue, but when has it not been. Regina and Grandpa Gold have that stupid power struggle going on, but it's getting better after they've both signed a contract that pretty much stated they couldn't kill, only maim or seriously injure. Even with the contract Mother Superior/The Blue Fairy/Most useless fairy in the world had the hospital full on a bad day, on a good day? We bake cookies.

Today happened to be a bad day, however, as Emma pulled an all-nighter at the sheriff's station with Gran and Gramps, apparently Regina 'accidentally' vaporized somebody or something. I got to stay at home and play video game, so that was sweet.

_Knock, knock._

Not for long.

I sighed and went to the door, and, what do you know, there were the only three people that were actually my age in town. Ava, Nicholas and Paige. It's awkward trying to call them Gretel, Hazel and Grace (though Grace was alright), so we just went by Storybrooke terms. It drives Regina crazy because she's sort of a stickler for making sure we called each other by our 'actual' names, but luckily me nor Emma had to worry about that.

"Hey." I tossed them the bag of _Lays_ chip. The great thing about being able to cross the town line was the products. Before I guess the curse just shipped in supplies or whatever, but since Regina chose them, they were usually weird health food and apples (don't ask). Now we take a drive to the nearby Wal-Mart and grab all of the Cheetos we need for the week, back.

"Really Henry?" Paige rolled her eyes, "Lightly salted."

I shrugged.

"No one likes that stuff." Ava insisted, but shoved a mouthful down her throat.

"I like that stuff." I took the blue bag away from the blonde girl, she frowned and tried to snatch it back, but the daughter of a woodcutter was no match against the grandson of a prince, AND the Savior's son, AND the Dark One's grandson, AND the Evil Queen's son, AND…you get the point, we've been over this weird family issue before.

"You're weird." Nicholas rolled his eyes. Out of the four of us, Nicholas was the youngest, with Ava being the oldest (16) and already able to drive a car, then me who was getting my learner's permit, then Nicholas and Paige, who were still barely 15 and trying to not trip over their shoelace. Ahh, young kids.

"I know." I replied and flopped down onto the couch. Thanks to major persuasion from Grandma Snow's side, we finally got a bigger house. It's a town house near where Mulan, Belle, and Aurora live (don't ask about that, it's weird), and it has three floors. There was a room for each one of us and Pongo (who stays on alternative weekends), then another guest room. Being the royal family really does have its perks, because we paid the previous owner in donuts and eggshells and they moved away gracefully. Looking back, maybe Grandpa Gold coming for a visit and tea had something to do with it.

"What's up this weekend?" Paige asked, flipping through the TV channels, "Ohhh! _ABC_, I love that channel!"

Ava wrinkled her nose, "I really prefer _Fox_, it has _Glee_ and _New_ _Girls_."

"No one watches _Glee_ other than you Ava!" Nicholas threw a chip at his sister. Luckily it was the regular ones, so no one missed them. I held on to my Lightly Salted like it was my life line.

"_666 Park Avenue_." Paige muttered, "_America's Funniest Home Videos, The Bachelor; the Bachelorette_. What's with all these wedding shows?"

I shrugged, "Maybe people just like seeing people with failed marriages. Grandma and Grandpa sometimes watch it to make themselves feel better."

"Whatever." Paige rolled her eyes, "At least you don't have your dad, he's just asking for trouble with the dating website idea. "_Body of Proof, Castle, Dancing with the Stars_. You think _DWTS_ will be good?"

I shrugged, "On it's like 20 billion seasons, maybe?"

Paige pretended not to hear me. I knew she had a poster upon her wall. Every little girl's dream to be a ballerina I guess, "_Grey's Anatomy, Happy Endings, Last Man Standing, Modern Family, Nashville, The Neighbors…"_

"Forget it Paige!" Ava groaned as she was covered in barbecue flavour (why the barbecue Nicholas? Why?), "You're not going to find any interesting show on it!"

"_Once Upon a Time._" She stopped, "That sounds interesting."

My mind flipped to the back of my closet, where a certain fairy tale book lay, forgotten since I pretty much have the real deal. I gulped, hoping it wasn't what I thought it was. We never _did _get to figure out who wrote that book.

"Play it." I said, "We've got on demand."

Paige shrugged and struggled with the TV remote (even with the Magical TV Plan, we still can't figure out the TV remote), and played the latest episode, _Manhattan._

_"Previously on Once Upon a Time…"_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**The four will go down to Stevenson and find the cast of the writers. I'M EXCITED!**


End file.
